Alice Dursley
by Athenos27
Summary: Alice Dursley, 10 ans et demie est une petite fille pas tout à fait comme les autres. Nièce d'un dénommé Harry Potter et faisant preuve d'une haine totale envers la magie et le surnaturel, la fillette va devoir se libérer de ses préjugés si elle veut comprendre et accepter ce qui est arrivé à son frère Malcolm, scolarisé dans un collège privé d'Ecosse où il est pensionnaire.
1. 1: Une petite fille pas comme les autres

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui auront eu le courage de cliquer sur cette fic. J'ai conscience que mon résumé c'est de la merde. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée de résumé, qu'il me la soumette.  
**

 **Il s'agit en fait d'une sorte de prologue à une fiction qui devrait sortir bientôt (en cours d'écriture) racontant les aventures à Poudlard de certains membres de la new generation. Cette histoire (le prologue) est presque finie et je posterai des chapitres régulièrement.**

 **Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (je ne vous les énumérerais pas mais si vous lisez HP, vous saurez qui est à moi et qui est à JKR).**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une petite fille pas comme les autres.

Alice Dursley n'était pas une petite fille comme les autres. Déjà elle était petite et mince – rien d'étonnant me diriez-vous – sauf qu'elle était la fille du gros et grand Dudley Dursley. Elle était blonde comme lui, avait les yeux bleus comme lui mais – et c'est là que ça commence à se corser – dans ses yeux brillaient l'intelligence. A trois ans elle avait appris à lire toute seule, à quatre elle dévorait les manuels de mathématiques de son frère Valentin alors en première année de collège. A cinq ans son père lui offrait des manuels plus évolués afin d'assouvir la constante soif d'informations de sa petite chérie qui en vint rapidement à un stade où elle expliquait elle-même les leçons à ses aînés.

La benjamine des Dursley était un petit génie et rien ni personne ne pouvait y faire quelque chose. Les choses auraient pu dégénérer – après tout qui verrait bien le fait de se faire aider par sa petite sœur – mais les trois garçons adoraient leur petite sœur et avaient vite compris que les études – en particulier les mathématiques et les sciences – n'étaient pas forcément leur domaine de prédilection.

Valentin Vernon Dursley avait huit ans de plus que Alice et avait hérité de la morphologie de son père qui l'avait très vite fait découvrir la boxe. Le garçon était très doué et débutait sa carrière professionnelle en même temps qu'il suivait des études de lettres.

Le second frère avait été nommé Alexander Harry Dursley et avait cinq ans de plus que sa jeune sœur. C'était un garçon au physique ravageur qui ressemblait en tout point à sa frangine, doté d'un talent incroyable pour le football mais qui faisait preuve d'un mépris total envers les études et qui avait déjà redoublé. Il était très proche d'Alice et la surprotégeait depuis sa naissance. Il n'avait qu'une seule crainte, que sa sœur s'éloigne de lui et en venait à menacer tous les garçons s'approchant un peu trop près de son petit ange.

Le dernier des frères n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'Alice et lui ressemblait beaucoup moins. Il n'était pas blond comme ses frères et sœur mais avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts. Son nom était Malcolm Antonin Dursley. Il avait été, jadis, très proche de la fillette mais ils s'étaient éloignés depuis son entrée au collège l'année précédente. En effet, si la jeune fille se rendait au lycée du coin pour suivre ses cours, son frère ainé avait fait sa première année dans un collège écossais et ne revenait même pas pour les vacances scolaires.

Alice était en train de lire un roman, tranquillement allongé sur son lit, pensant à son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment. La jeune fille soupira, lança une règle à l'intrus et se mit à hurler :

-Alex ! Quand te décideras-tu à frapper avant d'entrer ? Ma chambre n'est pas un moulin.

-Désolé petit ange, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. J'ai un truc à faire pour lundi pour le stage de maths et j'y comprends rien du tout. Franchement quelle idée est passée par la tête de la prof pour m'inscrire à ce truc pour Intellos.

-Elle pense à toi. L'an prochain tu entres au lycée le niveau va augmenter. Et puis c'est ta faute. 4 de moyenne en maths. Je ne vois même pas comment c'est possible.

-En rajoute pas s'il te plait. En plus, le coach a dit qu'il me prenait pas pour la compétition si j'avais pas au moins 40/100 aux exams. Putain, j'y arriverai jamais !

-Te plains pas il aurait pu te demander d'avoir la moyenne, se moqua la petite fille.

-Arrête ! Ça fait quand même le double de mes notes habituelles. Franchement, vivement les vraies vacances.

-Allez montre, céda l'enfant en tendant la main.

Le garçon lui tendit sa copie avec un grand sourire. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit de sa sœur et la regarda se poser sur son bureau et commencer à lire l'énoncé, répondre aux questions et comparer avec ce qu'avait fait son frère. Arrivé à la moitié du brouillon elle fit une grimace et releva la tête pour se trouver face à son frère qui souriait :

-Là tu fais la tête du « Bordel t'es sérieux là », annonça-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais mais t'es sérieux là ? « 8 x 7 = 63 » ? Comment tu veux réussir tes études si tu connais même pas tes tables de multiplication ?

-Facile, je plante mes études, je perce en foot, je deviens ballon d'or, je suis riche et célèbre, (et j'éloigne ma sœur des méchants garçons, termina-t-il pour lui-même).

-Tu es irrécupérable, soupira la fillette.

Finalement, Alice finit par donner quelques pistes à son frère qui resta à terminer son devoir dans la chambre de sa sœur qui vérifiait régulièrement par-dessus son épaule afin d'éviter d'autres « erreurs mathématiquiesques effarantes ».

(NDA : si, si, ce mot existe… enfin je crois)

-Au fait princesse tu es au courant, Malcolm revient bientôt, le 30 juin.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une furie blonde lui sauta dessus, prête à l'assaillir de questions.

-Comment tu le sais ? Il arrive à quelle heure ? Il a téléphoné ? Pourquoi il n'est pas rentré aux vacances ? Tu lui as parlé ?

Et elle aurait continué comme ça pendant une bonne demi-heure si elle n'avait pas croisé le visage hilare de son grand frère.

-Quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle énervée.

-Rien, ça m'amuse juste de voir à quel point tu peux te comporter comme une gamine parfois. On croirait presque que tu as 10 ans.

-Crétin.

Et sur ces mots elle croisa les bras, et, avant de lui tourner le dos, elle lui tira la langue.

-Allez petit ange, lui dit-il gentiment en se rapprochant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. Arrête de faire la gueule.

-Dégage de ma chambre, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Alexander la maintint contre lui et dit un sourire aux lèvres :

-T'as pas fini mon exo de maths.

Cette remarque fit sourire Alice qui laissa son grand frère l'étreindre. Elle se sentait bien entouré par ses bras rassurants. Elle en oublierait presque ses problèmes :

-Dis, commença-t-elle, tu sais pourquoi Malcolm n'est pas revenu pour les vacances ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Alexander en soupirant. Papa a dit que c'était pour travailler avec ses amis. Il grandit.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Toi aussi tu es grand et pourtant tu restes ici.

-Mais moi je veux rester avec mon petit ange adoré.

-Tu penses qu'il m'aime plus ?, interrogea-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais non, répondit-il inquiet à l'idée de voir sa petite sœur pleurer. Tu as encore des révisions à faire ?, demanda-t-il rapidement en se levant.

-Non, même sans réviser j'aurai de bonnes notes en maths et en physique, grâce à Maman je parle Français couramment donc pas besoin de réviser ça non plus. Et puis, je suis à jour dans les autres matières même si elles ne servent à rien vu que je suis déjà prise à Cambridge pour l'année prochaine. Pourquoi ?

-On va se faire un après-midi tous les deux. Mac Do, Jeux Vidéos et un film de ton choix ce soir. Papa est en déplacement pour Grunnings, Valentin a ses partiels donc on sera tranquille. Ça te va ?, proposa-t-il en tendant la main à sa sœur.

-D'accord. La Formidable Aventure du Chiffre 1 ça te va ?

(NDA : ce film existe vraiment)

Alice ne put qu'observer le visage de son frère pâlir et ses yeux devenir suppliants. Elle attrapa quelques feuilles sur son bureau et lui dit avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Mission Impossible ?

-Oui, soupira le garçon de soulagement. C'est quoi ces feuilles ?

-Le corrigé de ton exercice de maths et quelques exercices supplémentaires. Ça devrait t'aider à avoir la moyenne à ton test.

-Merci frangine. Allez allons-y.

L'après-midi se passa très bien pour la fratrie Dursley. Alexander emmena sa sœur manger au fast-food puis ils se rendirent à la fête foraine où ils essayèrent de nombreux manèges. Vers 18 heures, ils rentrèrent chez eux et jouèrent à la console jusqu'à l'heure du repas à laquelle ils commandèrent des pizzas. Puis ils se posèrent sur le canapé pour regarder leur film préféré. Lorsqu'il se termina, il était près de 23 heures mais aucun des deux n'avait sommeil.

-On regarde le suivant ?, proposa le garçon.

-Tu fais vraiment responsable quand tu proposes ça à ta petite sœur de 10 ans.

-Ah c'est bon, grogna-t-il. Si tu préfères aller te coucher…

-Non je pensais plutôt à autre chose, fit-elle en souriant.

Il la regarda attentivement. Dans ses yeux brillaient la malice. Elle avait le même air que lorsqu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Et dieu sait combien de fois elle avait entraîné ses frères dans ses plans machiavéliques. Elle arrivait toujours à ses fins et ce, depuis des années.

Un jour, alors qu'Alexander était en Première année de collège et Alice en Troisième année, il avait été accusé à tort d'avoir provoqué une bagarre par le responsable de la discipline, un homme infect qui abusait de son pouvoir et détestait les enfants. La petite fille, énervée qu'elle s'en prenne à son frère l'avait piégé. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous un soir, lui proposant de l'argent contre son silence dans une affaire un peu louche et l'avait filmé. Elle avait ensuite posté sur Internet le film ainsi que les preuves d'autres méfaits qu'il avait commis avant d'arriver dans l'établissement scolaire et qu'elle avait réussi à réunir. L'homme avait été condamné et n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans l'établissement.

Une autre fois, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle était énervée du manque de respect que ses cousins avaient eu envers elle, en particulier sa cousine qui la détestait profondément, étant jalouse de son intelligence. Alors elle avait mis au point un plan avec Malcolm et Alexander ayant pour but de faire punir ses cousins Lily, Albus et James. Alice les avait entraînés avec elle pour une partie de cache-cache pendant que ses frères dérobaient une partie des friandises, et pâtisseries dans la cuisine. Ils l'avaient ensuite retrouvée et elle était allée voir ses oncles et tantes leur annonçant que ses cousins l'avaient laissé toute seule. Les pauvres enfants Potter s'étaient faits réprimander et si les garçons lui avaient pardonné – en particulier l'aîné James qui reconnaissait la blague étant lui-même assez farceur – la benjamine Lily lui en avait toujours voulu et ça n'avait pas amélioré les relations des deux petites filles qui encore aujourd'hui se vouaient une haine profonde.

Plus récemment, Alice Dursley en voulait à Alexander car il l'avait abandonné pour aller se faire une soirée entre amis. Et… Mouais, il préférait ne pas y repenser.

Alors, quand Alexander voyait ce sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres de sa sœur accompagné de cette lueur dans ses yeux, comme tout être normalement constitué, … il flippait grave.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Papa ne rentre que demain n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Tu te souviens du nom de l'école où est scolarisé Malcolm ?

-Saint… C'est Saint Quelque Chose j'en suis sûr. Saint Truc ?

-Saint Andrew. Une des meilleures écoles privées d'Ecosse. Soi-disant Malcolm aurait reçu une bourse pour y aller.

-Mais tu n'y crois pas, supposa le garçon.

-En effet, au cours du mois de septembre je me suis renseigné sur cet établissement. Ils n'ont aucun Malcolm Dursley dans leurs effectifs. Ni d'ailleurs aucune personne correspondant à la description de notre frère. J'ai ensuite fait des recherches dans toutes les écoles privées d'Écosse puis aussi les publiques et j'ai piraté le serveur de l'éducation nationale pour me renseigner. Résultat, Malcolm Dursley n'est inscrit nulle part et semble avoir quitté le système scolaire britannique après sa dernière année de primaire, l'année dernière.

Alexander hocha la tête, si même sa sœur n'avait pas réussi à trouver leur frère c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net. Il comprenait mieux son inquiétude.

-Tu proposes quoi petit ange ? On fait quoi ?

Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et l'entraîna vers le bureau de leur père. Elle avait déjà été tenté d'aller fouiner mais n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Ce soir, avec l'aide de son frère, c'était sûr, elle saurait où se trouve Malcolm et pourquoi il ne répondait à aucune lettre.

-Eh ! Alice ! J'ai trouvé un truc ça peut peut-être être utile, appela Alex.

La petite fille s'approcha de son frère. Il tenait dans la main un classeur où était inscrit « Ecoles Enfants ». Il l'ouvrit et découvrit, classé par 4 intercalaires, leurs dossiers scolaires avec leurs bulletins depuis la maternelle. Alice en prit un et commença à lire :

-« Alexander est un élève un peu dissipé qui doit se ressaisir avant son entrée en CP », « frappe ses camarades de classe », « a mangé ses crayons » ?, elle le regarda ébahi, Tu as vraiment mangé tes crayons ?

-J'avais quatre ans, répliqua-t-il gêné. Et puis regarde toi, fit-il en prenant un bulletin d'Alice : « Petite fille très vive », non c'est pas ça, « élève très intelligente », non c'est pas ça non plus, « corrige ses professeurs et n'hésite pas à les reprendre devant les autres élèves ». Purée toi à quatre ans tu étais déjà chiante.

-Intelligente, le corrigea-t-elle.

-Bon je retourne chercher.

-Ok, répondit-elle.

Alice se demandait où elle allait bien pouvoir chercher quand elle tomba sur l'ordinateur de son père. Elle l'alluma, se disant que s'il y avait bien un endroit où des informations sur son frère pouvaient être c'était bien ici. Elle rentra les codes, et commença à examiner les fichiers. Une heure plus tard, elle avait épluché une centaine de dossier, les mails de son père, son historique de recherches, en vain. Il n'y avait aucune mention de l'établissement scolaire de Malcolm Dursley. Elle commençait à désespérer quand Alex l'interpela :

-Je crois j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Il était à l'autre bout de la pièce, à quatre pattes dans l'étagère et en sortait une grosse boite remplie de lettres en tout genre. Il en prit une et la tendit à sa sœur. Sur l'enveloppe, avec l'écriture de son frère se trouvait inscrit le nom de leur père. Ils l'ouvrirent et tombèrent sur une lettre manuscrite dans laquelle Malcolm expliquait qu'il adorait sa nouvelle école et qu'il s'entendait très bien avec ses cousins.

-Quoi ?, s'insurgea Alice. Il est scolarisé dans la même école que nos cinglés de cousins. Et en plus il a écrit des lettres qu'on n'a jamais eues. C'est quoi ce bazar.

La petite fille semblait au bord des larmes, elle adorait ses grands frères et l'idée que l'un deux ne veuillent plus d'elle ou ne l'aime plus la terrorisait. Elle restait là, agenouillée sur le sol, semblant incapable du moindre mouvement. Alexander était déçu lui aussi de voir que Malcolm ne voulait pas les joindre mais en même temps, il était énervé contre son abruti de frère qui rendait triste leur petit trésor. Il reprit les lettres des mains de sa sœur et les remit dans la boite. Il allait la refermer quand quelque chose attira son regard. Il s'agissait d'une autre lettre, mais cette fois avec un écusson dessus représentant quatre animaux de quatre couleurs différentes. Il approcha la lettre de son visage. Il était écrit dessus :

« Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie ».

* * *

 **Bon bah j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Que ce soit le cas ou non vous pouvez laisser une review si vous avez le temps et/ou l'envie. Cela me dira si vous avez envie de lire la suite  
**

 **La suite, la semaine prochaine.**


	2. 2: Une petite déprime

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, mis une review, favorité, followé, voire tout simplement aimé.**

 **Comme promis je vous poste la suite, un chapitre assez court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon, il n'y s'y passe pas grand chose mais j'avais besoin de poser les choses avant de lancer l'action dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci à Amlou et à Lys'Dark pour les reviews. J'espere que la suite vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une petite Déprime.**

* * *

De nombreux jours étaient passés depuis la découverte de la lettre par Alexander dans le bureau de leur père. Le garçon avait passé son test avec succès puisqu'il avait obtenu 52/100 un score inespéré à son humble avis. Alice quant à elle avait passé ses examens dans un état de semi-conscience. Elle ne se remettait pas de la découverte des lettres de son frère et se sentait trahie. Ses discussions avec son père et son autre frère se résumaient au strict minimum au grand étonnement de ces derniers qui voyait bien que quelque chose clochait sans savoir quoi exactement. Alexander avait fini par parler à sa sœur de ce « collège Poudlard » en omettant de préciser qu'il s'agissait d'une école de sorcellerie. Il ne voulait pas la traumatiser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alice avait foncé sur Internet faire des recherches et avait passé une bonne dizaine de coups de fils pour en arriver à une conclusion : Le collège Poudlard n'existait pas, du moins pas officiellement.

On était désormais le mardi 23 juin. Alexander était à présent en vacances. Il avait participé à un petit tournoi de football et participait à trois entraînements par semaines mais à part ça il était tranquille. Présentement, il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit et réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait découvert. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi personne ne leur avait parlé de Malcolm et de son établissement scolaire à lui et au reste de la fratrie. Si Malcolm se rendait vraiment dans une école magique, il valait mieux garder le secret. En effet, Alice était allergique à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au surnaturel et ce n'était un secret pour personne dans la famille. La petite fille devenait violente étant plus jeune dès que quelqu'un mentionnait les termes « magie », « sorciers » voire même « dragon ». C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui avait conduit les petits Dursley et les petits Potter à se détester. Les premiers se rangeaient derrière leur sœur et ne croyait pas à la magie tandis que les autres croyaient dur comme fer qu'ils étaient des sorciers et qu'ils iraient dans une école de sorciers très connue d'Ecosse. D'Ecosse ? Alexander sourit, voilà peut-être un indice. Dans la lettre qu'il avait lue, Malcolm mentionnait Albus et James. Il allait falloir qu'il se renseigne.

-Valentin ! Alexander ! Alice !, appela une voix, le tirant de ses pensées.

-J'arrive Papa!, répondirent trois voix avec quelques secondes de différence.

Les trois enfants Dursley quittèrent leur chambre et dévalèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre. Ils rejoignirent leur père, installé sur un fauteuil dans le séjour et s'assirent sur les canapés. Alice et Alex s'installèrent sur le plus grand des deux tandis que Valentin prit place sur le second. Dudley regarda ses enfants avec fierté. Tous étaient épanouis. Malgré l'absence de sa femme, il était parvenu à les élever correctement et aujourd'hui, chacun réussissait dans le domaine qu'il avait choisi. Le seul bémol était le comportement récent d'Alice. Il ignorait vraiment ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Il adorait ses enfants et se disait souvent que de là où Aurore devait se trouver elle serait comme lui enchanté de voir ses enfants si beaux, si doués, si intelligents, si… (NDA : Bon là j'arrête sinon voir Dudley aussi papa-poule va vous faire vomir). Malheureusement, ses enfants – en particulier son deuxième et sa princesse – avaient aussi hérité du caractère de cochon de leur mère et il craignait leurs réactions face à cette nouvelle qu'il devait leur annoncer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?, demanda Alexander à son père.

-Je voulais parler de vos anniversaires à toi et à Alice, répondit Dudley avec une certaine appréhension.

En effet, les deux plus jeunes étaient tous les deux nés au mois de juin. Le garçon avait fêté ses 16 ans deux jours plus tôt, le dimanche 21 juin et dès le samedi 27, sa sœur aurait 11 ans.

-Que veux-tu dire à propos de nos anniversaires Papa ?, demanda Alice à la grande surprise de tous, la petite fille restait silencieuse la majorité de temps depuis près de deux semaines. Nous les avons déjà fêté, reprit-elle, avec Papy Vernon et Mamie Pétunia le week-end dernier et puisque les parents de maman ne sont plus je ne vois pas qui nous pourrions voir de plus.

-Pas Tante Marge, gémit Alexander. Elle est complètement timbrée.

-Ne te plains pas, dit son frère ainé. Moi elle m'adore parce que je ressemble à Papa où je ne sais pas trop quoi. C'est pas toi qui es invité trop souvent chez elle et doit passer un tête à tête avec ses abrutis de cabots.

-Tu dis ça, reprit Alice, mais je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup y aller. Depuis que je suis toute petite je te vois trouver une excuse bidon à chaque fois pour éviter ton séjour.

-Bam dans ta face, intervint Alexander comme toujours très proche de sa frangine.

-Les enfants…, tenta Mr Dursley.

-De qui tu parles sale gosse, grogna Valentin en s'approchant de son frère.

-Les enfants, écoutez-moi, réessaya Dudley tandis qu'Alice sentant venir le danger se leva du fauteuil attendant la suite.

-De toi gros tas, répliqua le plus jeune des deux frères.

Et les deux adolescents commencèrent à se battre sous le regard résigné de leur père trop habitué à ces scènes de colères et amusé de leur sœur qui se mit à rigoler. Son rire cristallin emplit la pièce et les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la seule fille de la maisonnée. Même s'ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer, le mutisme de leur princesse et sa tristesse prolongée les peinaient. Les garçons se regardèrent un instant, prenant conscience de la stuidité de leur comportement. Valentin se releva et tendit sa main a son frère qui la prit avant de retourner à sa place. Alice, elle, fut attirée par Alexander et termina sur ses genoux.

-Que voulais-tu nous dire Papa ?, demanda-t-elle.

-En fait, c'est assez délicat à annoncer, commença Dudley assez mal à l'aise.

Il tenta de s'arrêter mais croisa le regard de sa fille qui semblait le sonder. Elle savait déjà que ça n'allait pas lui plaire mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Elle lui ferait cracher le morceau et après elle lui ferait regretter d'avoir accepté. Sa fille était un vrai diablotin, un génie du mal. Depuis son enfance, elle savait parfaitement comment manipuler les hommes de la maison et ne s'en gênait pas. C'était surement dû au fait qu'elle ait grandie dans une famille où il n'y avait que des garçons.

-Vas-y nous t'écoutons, l'encouragea-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Eh bien en fait ce week-end, nous aurons des invités qui viendrons pour vos anniversaires, commença-t-il intimidé par les yeux si profonds de sa princesse. Et ces invités seront Harry, sa femme et leur fille.

-Quoi ?, explosa Alice. C'est une blague ? Ils sont cinglés.

-Tu exagères, la reprit son père.

-Non elle a raison, intervint Valentin. James a quoi 14, 15 ans ? Il ne sait pas se servir d'argent et regarde l'électricité comme si c'était un cadeau du ciel. Lorsqu'il est venu il y a deux ans il a passé deux heures à allumer et éteindre la lumière.

-Et encore lui ça va, renchérit Alice. Lily est une sale peste. Dès qu'on se voit elle m'insulte. En plus elle est folle. Elle a mon âge et encore aujourd'hui elle est persuadée que les magiciens existent et que d'un coup d'abracadabra elle pourra changer le monde. Faut qu'elle grandisse un peu.

Pendant que son frère et sa sœur énonçait chacun de leurs arguments Alexander lui réfléchissait. C'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer. Harry était son parrain et avait toujours été plutôt cool avec lui. S'il y avait bien une personne avec qui il pouvait discuter de sa suspicion à l'égard de la magie sans passer pour un con c'était bien avec son parrain. En plus, même si le jeune Dursley se trompait, ce n'était pas avec ses trois gosses plus bizarres les uns que les autres qu'il allait pouvoir critiquer.

-Et toi tu en penses quoi Alex ?, demanda son père un peu embêté par la tournure des événements.

-D'une part il est vrai que nos relations avec nos cousins sont assez… disons,... tendues, commença-t-il en pesant ses mots. Cependant, je dois avouer que j'aimerai bien revoir oncle Harry, ça fait quand même un bon bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Mr Dursley n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Son cadet se rangeait à son point de vue et contredisait sa petite sœur.

-Donc tout est arrangé, reprit il. Harry et sa famille viendront Dimanche pour vos anniversaires.

Alice et Valentin se regardèrent énervé et sortirent de la pièce. Alexander allait les suivre quand son père le rappela. Il attendit que son frère et sa sœur aient quitté la pièce puis demanda.

-Quel est le problème ?

-J'aimerai te parler à propos de ta sœur.

-Oui qu'il y a-t-il ?

Alexander se doutait bien que son père allait l'interroger. Après tout, il était la dernière personne qui avait passé du temps avec elle avant qu'elle se mette à déprimer.

-J'aimerai savoir si tu avais une idée de la raison pour laquelle Alice ne va pas bien.

-Non aucune. Elle fait peut-être sa crise d'ado, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas, sourit son père. Ce serait mémorable je pense. Et sinon je voulais te demander : vous avez fait quoi la dernière fois ? Tu sais la fois ou Valentin et moi n'étions pas là.

-On s'est promené et on a discuté, répond-il. Il reprend ensuite comme illuminé, finalement, j'ai peut-être une idée de ce qui lui arrive. En fait je pense que Malcolm lui manque.

Il regarde son père guettant sa réaction.

-Il nous manque à tous mon grand. Mais tu sais, toi tu es doué en football, Alice pour les études et Valentin en lutte. Chacun d'entre vous a un domaine de prédilection. Je pense que Malcolm a besoin de s'éloigner un peu pour pouvoir s'épanouir et découvrir son propre talent.

-Ouais, mais quand même, il n'a envoyé aucune lettre. Ça fait comme si il voulait plus nous voir.

-Ne crois pas ça mon grand, le réprimanda gentiment Dudley.

-C'est où déjà qu'il est ?

-A St Andrew, un établissement privé d'Ecosse.

C'était donc sûr, se disait Alexander. Leur père savait la vérité et la leur cachait volontairement. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à l'ado qu'à interroger son parrain s'il voulait savoir la vérité.

* * *

 **Alors, comment trouvez-vous Dudley-papa-poule ? Perso je le préfère ainsi qu'en petit con imbu de lui-même tel que ses parents l'ont élevé. Plus ça va, plus je me dis que certains d'entre vous trouveront qu'Alice est une gamine insupportable ayant toutes les qualités tellement qu'on a envie de la détester. Malheureusement pour ceux qui ne l'aiment pas, j'adore ce personnage (*auteur fière de ses bébés qui veut qu'ils restent comme elle les a créé*) et j'ai besoin qu'elle reste comme ça pour l'histoire.**

 **A votre avis que se passera-t-il ? Comment se passera la rencontre avec Harry et sa famille de cinglés ? Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé à Malcolm ? (elle est dure celle là je suis sure que vous ne devinez pas. ;) ).**

 **La suite au prochain épisode.**

 **N'oubliez pas la review (*yeux tout triste*). (Même si je dois avouer avoir été agréablement surprise par le nombre de review que j'ai reçu. Encore merci à tout ceux qui en ont laissé une)**


	3. 3: Anniversaire en Famille

**Salut.**

 **Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard. J'avais plein de choses à faire hier (prépa oblige) et j'ai complétement zappé de poster le chapitre.**

 **Bref, bienvenue à ce troisième chapitre sur Alice Dursley, la fille de Dudley. Aujourd'hui, on rencontre Harry, Ginny et Lily (ca fait beaucoup de personnages qui finissent par 'y') et on a un début d'explication concernant le silence-radio de Malcolm.  
**

 **Encore merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à ceux qui ont laissé une review.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se voit en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Anniversaire en famille.**

* * *

Alice avait froid et elle frissonnait. Vêtu d'un simple jean, d'un t-shirt et d'un sweat à capuche elle courait sous cette pluie glacée bravant ainsi les règles élémentaires de survie en cas d'orage. Le ciel semblait en effet compatir à sa douleur et les gouttes tombaient à flot en même temps que des coups de tonnerre retentissaient et que des éclairs zébraient le ciel.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Elle ne savait pas comment elle en avait put en arriver là. Tout n'avait pourtant pas si mal démarré. Harry et sa famille était arrivé comme prévu en ce dimanche matin pour fêter leur anniversaires à Alex et à elle. Ginny comme toujours était très gentille et Harry très cool. Albus et James n'étaient pas présent car encore dans leur collège. Alice se demandait si c'était bien le même que Malcolm. A son grand désespoir, la benjamine des Potter, elle, était présente cependant, les deux petites filles firent de leur mieux pour s'ignorer ce qui convenait très bien à tout le monde.

Le repas avait vite démarré. Dudley avait entraîné tous le monde à table. Alice a côté de son frère et d'Harry, Lily à l'opposé. Comme à chaque fois que des adultes tentent d'inclure les enfants des autres dans la conversation ils avaient discuté scolarité :

-Alors Alexandre, avait commencé Ginny qui semblait définitivement incapable de retenir son prénom, tu étais en quelle classe cette année, en deuxième année de lycée ?

-Non en dernière année de collège, répondit le garçon, les profs me trouvaient trop stupide pour rentrer au lycée.

L'adolescent adorait voir les gens devenir mal à l'aise lorsqu'il leur rappelait son niveau désastreux en classe. Sa tante en particulier semblait incapable de comprendre qu'il était un cancre.

-Ah bon, euh… désolée Alexandre, reprit Ginny. Et toi Alice, tenta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa nièce, je sais que tu as sauté des classes mais je ne sais plus en quelle classe tu es. Troisième année de collège, quatrième année ?

C'en était trop ! La fratrie Dursley réprimait difficilement un fou-rire : les relations entre les deux familles étaient vraiment très lointaines. Même pas capable de retenir que la petite Dursley était un génie. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Alice était déjà au lycée. Voici encore une preuve que les uns n'en avait rien à foutre des autres et inversement. Mr Dursley décida de venir au secours de sa belle-sœur comprenant que ses enfants n'allaient pas l'aider.

-En réalité notre petite Alice vient de terminer le lycée

Tous les Potter regardèrent l'enfant avec stupeur. Ils savaient que la petite était intelligente mais à ce point…

-Mais tu vas faire quoi plus tard ?, interrogea Harry l'air intéressé par la scolarité de sa nièce.

-L'année prochaine je rentre à Cambridge pour faire des mathématiques, répondit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux. J'aimerai vraiment obtenir la médaille Fields plus tard, quand je serai grande.

A l'autre bout de la table, Lily feignit de s'étouffer. Elle observait sa cousine d'un air moqueur. Dudley sentant venir l'orage avait habilement détourné la conversation et le repas avait continué sans incident majeur.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Harry et Dudley s'était enfermé dans le bureau pour discuter, Valentin avait prétexté un rendez-vous avec des amis pour déserter la maison sous le regard noir de sa sœur. Elle avait alors émis le souhait d'aller se promener et avait proposé à son autre frère de l'accompagner. Celui-ci avait alors décliné la proposition restant tenir compagnie à Ginny. La petite fille était alors sortie suivie de près par sa cousine qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée. Alice s'étais rendue au parc, désert à cette heure et s'était installée sur l'une des balançoires.

-Alors? Le petit génie joue parfois?, avait lancé Lily en arrivant. Tu n'a pas un concours d'entrée à Harvard à préparer ou mieux, des recherches pour un prix Nobel de Mathématiques ?

-Purée, tu es vraiment inculte, avait répliqué Alice. Ça existe pas le prix Nobel de Maths. Tout le monde sait ça.

-Désolée, moi je n'ai pas appris par cœur la liste des récompenses que j'aimerai obtenir plus tard. « J'aimerai obtenir la médaille Fields quand je serai plus grande », l'imita Lily avec une voix prétentieuse.

-Il faut avoir de l'ambition dans la vie, avait dit Alice d'un ton cordial, si bien sûr tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Les gens talentueux doivent être ambitieux pour savoir où ils vont.

-Ah, répondit Lily sur le même ton. C'est pour ça que tes frères te détestent.

Alice tressaillit. Lily l'avait touchée.

-Mes frères ne me détestent pas, répondit-elle sur un ton mal assuré.

-Comment tu explique que Malcolm ne veuille plus te voir alors ?

-Il est dans son collège, en internat.

-Et comment tu explique qu'il ne soit pas revenu pour les vacances ?

-Il grandit, il est allé chez ses amis.

Alice commençait à paniquer. Sans le savoir, Lily tapait dans le mille à chaque fois. Elle énonçait la plus grande des craintes de la blondinette. La peur que ses frères la détestent.

-Tu sais très bien que non, avait reprit la rousse. En réalité ton frère était chez moi pour les vacances.

-Quoi ?, ne put retenir Alice, incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas le génie ? Malcolm – Ton frère – chez moi, aux vacances.

-Mais pourquoi ?, demanda la blondinette.

-Mais parce qu'il ne veut pas te voir bien sur, répondit sa cousine en s'approchant. Franchement qui voudrait t'avoir comme sœur ?

-Tais-toi !

-Tu es hyper-prétentieuse, reprit Lily comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, et tu leur bouffe l'air.

-La ferme !

-Ils en ont tous marre de toi, continua la rousse en agrippant Alice. Il va falloir que tu le comprennes un jour, que tu grandisses. Ils te détestent ! Ils voudraient que tu ne sois pas leur sœur, ils voudraient…

Lily n'avait jamais finie sa phrase. Elle avait fait un pas en arrière, les mains douloureuses, comme brûlées. Quand elle avait relevé la tête, elle avait vu sa cousine partir en courant en même temps que des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au dessus de la ville et qu'un orage débutait.

Alice se demandait où aller. Cela faisait déjà plus de trois heures qu'elle avait quitté le parc et avec cet orage, la nuit était tombée plus vite que prévue. Tout d'abord, elle ne se voyait pas retourner chez elle. Comment pourrait-elle se tenir devant Alexander ou Valentin ? Elle savait que Lily la détestait et qu'elle faisait son maximum pour l'embêter mais tout de même : Alice était-elle si chiante et détestable que cela ? Que pensais réellement ses frères d'elle ? La blondinette ne pouvait répondre à ces questions. Son esprit lui soufflait que ce fût peut-être vrai. Et voila, elle se remettait à pleurer.

Alice respira un bon coup et sécha ses larmes. Elle était Alice Dursley que diable ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle savait ce qu'elle n'allait pas faire. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de retourner chez elle ce soir. Et si elle fuguait ? L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit deux heures plus tôt mais elle l'avait repoussé car irréalisable. L'enfant après tout était partie sans argent, et ne possédait à l'heure actuelle que les vêtements qu'elle avait mis ce matin. Mais après tout, se dit elle, son point fort restait son cerveau. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose pour avancer. En manipulant, en mentant, en utilisant toutes ces armes (NDA : très moral tout ça) elle pourrait sans doute se débrouiller pour rejoindre Londres. En plus, cela lui permettrait de se changer les idées.

Maintenant que sa décision était prise, il était beaucoup plus simple pour Alice de savoir comment se comporter. Elle avait un objectif, elle n'avait qu'à mettre en œuvre les moyens d'y parvenir et ça, c'était dans ses cordes. Elle se rendit à la sortie de la ville, près de la route et se commença à faire du stop. Une première voiture arriva. Elle s'arrêta. Après tout, la petite taille d'Alice jouait en sa faveur. Quel monstre laisserait une pauvre enfant dehors par ce temps ? Le conducteur ouvrit sa vitre et Alice réprima une grimace. Le conducteur était le principal du collège, Mr Dawnton. Il allait être dur à embobiner.

-Alice Dursley, étoile de St William, commença-t-il. Que fais-tu dehors par ce temps ?

(NDA : « étoile de St William », oui je suis sérieuse. Il faut bien expliquer l'ego de mon héroïne)

C'était la partie la plus dure de l'affaire trouver une excuse plausible et le convaincre de l'aider sans appeler directement son père.

-En fait je dois me rendre à Redwood (NDA : ville inventé par moi et assez grande où est censé se trouver le lycée d'Alice) mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'on était dimanche et que les bus ne passent pas. Papa n'est pas à la maison donc il ne peut pas m'emmener. Alex est chez un copain du foot et en plus il n'a pas le permis. Valentin est dans son studio à Redwood et je dois le rejoindre mais je n'arrive pas à le contacter.

Elle fit une pause pour laisser au principal le temps d'absorber ses paroles.

-Il est assez étourdi, reprit elle d'un ton léger. Il a oublié son téléphone à la maison.

Alice se tut et attendit avec un petit sourire. Elle espérait que ça aller passer. Heureusement pour elle, l'homme rit :

-Je me souviens de ton frère ah ça oui. Distrait comme pas deux. Mais monte vas-y ne te gène pas.

Alice grimpa dans la voiture avec joie. Sa fugue commençait bien.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/

De son coté, Mr Dursley était dans son bureau depuis une bonne heure en compagnie de son cousin Harry. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, il lui avait proposé de s'asseoir et avait commencé à discuter.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Dud' ?, demanda Harry. C'est à cause de Malcolm. Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait passer les vacances chez moi. Il t'en a parlé ?

-Oui. Malcolm m'a prévenu. Il préfère rester dans un environnement magique ce que je peux parfaitement concevoir. Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord à condition que tu le sois également.

-Mais, reprit Harry interloqué, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non.

-Mais…

-Harry, lui dit Dudley d'une voix calme. Toi non plus tu ne souhaitais pas rentrer à la maison pour les vacances.

-C'est différent, je ne me sentais pas à ma place chez tes parents. Malcolm est ton fils, il a besoin de voir ses frères et sa sœur.

-C'est justement à cause de sa sœur qu'il ne veut pas rentrer.

-Comment ça ? Alice adore ses frères n'importe qui peut le voir. Elle leur voue un véritable culte. Ça se voit que Malcolm lui manque tu sais.

-Alice semble avoir, expliqua Mr Dursley, un certain don pour la manipulation. Depuis qu'elle est enfant, elle est toujours parvenue à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Sauf cette année. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne semble pas avoir découvert où son frère est scolarisé. Cependant, si tu la laisse ne serait-ce que deux petites heures en compagnie de Malcolm, il cédera et lui dira tout.

-Où est le mal ?, demanda Harry. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as caché à tes enfants que ton fils est un sorcier. Tu as le droit de leur dire tu sais. En plus, tes enfants sont matures, ils auraient compris et n'auraient pas fait de jalousie j'en suis sur.

-En réalité, ma fille déteste la magie et le surnaturel. Elle en a horreur. Tu te souviens quand elle avait six ans et qu'elle avait frappé Lily avec un ciseau parce que ta fille avait annoncé qu'elle irait à Poudlard plus tard.

-Si je m'en souviens. Lily avait pissé le sang. J'avais dû l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste.

-Et bien cette haine n'est pas aller en s'améliorant. Bref, Alice a horreur de la magie et c'est pour ça que j'accepte que Malcolm reste chez toi si tu es d'accord.

-Bien sur, répondit Harry en souriant. Pas de problème, j'adore ton gamin. Bon du coup, si tu ne voulais pas parler de Malcolm, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-J'ai un gros problème et j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Harry acquiesça et Dudley sortit une lettre en papier jaunie de sa poche avec un blason fort reconnaissable sur le dessus.

-C'est la liste de course de Malcolm ?, demanda Harry avec étonnement. Ils les envoient tôt cette année dis donc.

-Non, répondit son cousin avec une grimace. C'est pour Alice. Elle est invitée à effectuer sa rentrée au collège Poudlard dès l'année prochaine.

Harry Potter ne put que rester cois devant cette information. Si il y avait bien une personne qu'il n'imaginait pas rentrer à l'école des sorciers, c'était bien sa nièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Dud' ? Tu vas la garder ici ? Je pense que tu auras du mal à lui faire faire quelque chose dont elle ne veut pas.

-Effectivement. Sais-tu s'il est possible de prendre des cours de magie par correspondance ?

-Ça l'était, ça ne l'est plus. Après la chute de Voldemort il y a 20 ans, l'enseignement par correspondance a été supprimé pour que les élèves issus de familles de sorciers apprennent la tolérance en vivant avec les autres jeunes sorciers d'autres milieux.

Dudley soupira. Sa fille allait le détester.

-Mais tu sais, intervint Harry, je pense que tu peux la garder chez toi. Si sa magie n'est pas très puissante, ça ne posera pas de problème. D'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais fait signe de magie involontaire alors…

-Elle a fait des trucs magiques et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'elle a la magie en horreur. C'est juste que tu ne les a jamais vu. C'était même assez impressionnant.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, même ton ministère de la magie l'a à l'œil.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ?, demanda le sorcier.

-Quand elle avait cinq ans, elle et sa mère se promenait. Aurore devait aller à la banque, Alice l'a donc accompagnée. Malheureusement, elles ont été prises dans un braquage. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des violences. Finalement, un gigantesque incendie s'est développé, tuant tout le monde à l'intérieur y compris Aurore.

-Je me souvenais que ta femme était morte dans un incendie mais je ne connaissais pas les circonstances. Désolé de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-C'est rien.

-Et donc sa magie l'a protégé de cet incendie quand elle était petite. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi déteste-t-elle la magie. Ça lui a été utile.

-Sa magie ne la pas simplement protégé de l'incendie Harry, c'est elle qui l'a déclenché.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette avancée dans l'intrigue vous aura plus. (Note pour Harry10, je me suis trompé en te répondant, c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'on verra la conversation Harry/Alexander)**

 **La suite au prochain épisode !**

 **(Et comme d'hab vous pouvez laisser des reviews)**


	4. 4: Une petite fugueuse

**Et bienvenue pour le chapitre n°4. On en apprend un peu plus sur Alice et on la voit continuer sa fugue.**

 **Rating T pour violence (si vous pensez qu'il faut plus, signalez-moi je changerai).**

 **Attention pavé ! (Le texte est juste en dessous sous les traits.)**

 **Réponse aux reviewers anonymes:**

 ** _isa:_ **L'un de mes passages préférés de Harry Potter (que je détestais étant petite car je ne le comprenais pas) est le premier chapitre du tome 1 où l'on voit Vernon se donner des explications aux phénomènes que nous connaissons. Je me doute bien que je ne parviendrai pas à rendre aussi bien que JKR le contraste moldu/sorcier surtout sur le long terme mais j'espère que cette mini-fic ne dira pas trop de bêtises.

Quant à ta review sur Alice, effectivement, ce personnage, soit on l'adore soit on le déteste, et elle a bien besoin qu'on la ramène un peu sur terre après avoir été encensé par sa famille pendant toute sa vie. (Petite info, le caractère 'chiant' d'Alice a fortement été inspiré d'une de mes connaissances. Heureusement, il n'est pas aussi insupportable.)

 **Amlou:** Je suis contente que ça te plaises. Effectivement, tu as bien deviné, il y a bien une raison derrière la haine immodéré d'Alice pour la magie, (plus que 'j'aime les maths et ce qui est carré donc par principe, la magie n'est pas compréhensible donc j'aime pas' même si ça a aussi une influence).

 **Petite Info Utile:**

 _ **J'ai employé (et j'emploierai à nouveau) les termes cousins, oncle et tante pour définir les relations entre les Potter et les Dursleys ce qui n'est pas tout à fait exact comme on me l'a fait remarqué et je tiens à me justifier. La fratrie Dursley n'a pas de cousins puisque Dudley est enfant unique et par conséquent, les petits Potter sont ce qui ressemble le plus pour eux à des cousins.**_

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une Petite Fugueuse.**

* * *

 _« -Sa magie ne l'a pas simplement protégé de l'incendie Harry, c'est elle qui l'a allumé. »_

-Tu te moque de moi ?, demanda Harry. C'est un sort extrêmement puissant. Il est impossible de créer un incendie aussi puissant sans entraînement et surtout à cet âge.

-Je te dis simplement la vérité. Les sorciers qui l'ont examiné ont effacé sa mémoire et la surveille. Ils m'ont dit que sa magie risquait d'éclater au grand jour mais finalement, il semblerait que sa haine du surnaturel l'ait protégée. En fait, même si elle a oublié, inconsciemment elle s'est mise à haïr la magie.

-Triste. J'espère qu'elle ne se souviendra jamais de ce qu'elle a fait. Qui voudrait savoir qu'on est l'assassin de sa mère ?

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, ordonna Dudley d'une voix énervée. Ma fille n'est pas un assassin mais une victime. Je ne la rendrais jamais responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Ma femme est morte dans un accident et si jamais je devais chercher un coupable, ce serait plutôt chez les braqueurs de la banque. Alice s'est simplement défendue et de surcroît, inconsciemment. De plus, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, elle n'est peut-être pas la créatrice de ce feu puisqu'elle était trop jeune.

Le sorcier eut un mouvement de recul. Son cousin pouvait être vraiment effrayant quand il le voulait. Mais en un sens ça le rassurait de voir à quel point Dudley aimait ses enfants. Il était prêt à les défendre contre n'importe qui.

-Excuse-moi Dud'. J'aimerai juste savoir, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-J'aimerai te la confier pour les vacances, qu'elle découvre ce monde qui est le tien. J'aimerai que tu l'aide et que tu la prépare à ce qu'elle va affronter. Tu es déjà passer par là. Tu sais ce que c'est de débarquer dans un univers magique que l'on ne connaît pas. J'aurai bien demandé à Malcolm de le faire mais connaissant ma fille elle va sûrement lui faire la tête un bon moment pour lui avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondit Harry en souriant. Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai connu cela. Je peux l'aider. Je demanderai aussi à ma meilleure amie. Elle est née-moldue donc elle a vécu cela elle aussi. En plus c'est une femme qui avait des facilités à l'école tout comme ta fille.

Dudley sourit devant l'euphémisme. Il semblait rassurer de l'aide qu'Harry acceptait de lui fournir.

-Si tu es d'accord, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux confier Alice à Hermione pour une raison principale.

-Laquelle, demanda le moldu étonné.

-Ta fille serait incapable de passer plus d'une journée en compagnie de mes enfants sans les étriper. Elle s'entend bien avec James et je pense qu'elle parviendrait à supporter Al. Cependant, il n'y a aucune chance pour que Lily et elle deviennent les meilleures amies du monde du jour au lendemain.

-Tu as sans doute raison…

Soudain, des coups rapides portés à la porte se firent entendre et interrompirent la discussion des deux adultes.

-Entrez

Aussitôt, une tempête blonde entra dans la pièce et se précipita sur son père.

-Papa ! Papa !, commença Alexander. Alice, je ne sais pas où elle est. Elle ne répond pas. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Calme-toi Alex, dit son père d'une voix apaisante. Assieds-toi pour commencer. Ensuite tu nous raconteras ce qui s'est passé.

Le garçon s'assit sur le fauteuil de son père et regarda les deux adultes. Ginny l'avait suivie et était entrée à son tour dans le bureau de Mr Dursley. Il prit une inspiration et continua.

-Après que vous soyez entré dans ton bureau, on s'est demandé quoi faire. Val est parti chez des amis et il y a environ deux heures, Alice est sortie en disant qu'elle voulait au parc. Elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner mais j'ai refusé…

Alexander dû faire une pause. Il était au bord des larmes. De toute évidence, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa sœur.

-Donc elle est sortit, reprit-il. Et Lily la suivit. Lily est rentrée il y a une heure et demi. Pas Alice. J'ai essayé de la joindre mais elle a oublié son téléphone. Je suis allé au parc, elle n'y est pas. J'ai peur Papa.

Dudley retint un soupir de soulagement. Certes sa fille n'était pas rentré mais elle a put vouloir rester un peu plus longtemps, aller se promener ailleurs ou bien se rendre chez Valentin. Il n'y avait pas raison de s'inquiéter. Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose clochait, que son fils ne lui disait pas tout.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Ta sœur doit aller bien. Elle se promène juste ou est chez Valentin. Tiens tu n'a qu'à l'appeler. Et si a peut te rassurer, nous allons demander à Lily si Alice est resté au parc lorsqu'elles se sont quittées.

-Je lui ais déjà demandé. Elle m'a dit qu'elles s'étaient disputées et qu'Alice étaient partie en courant et en pleurs.

-Dudley, intervint Harry. Peut-être pourrais-tu commencer à chercher ta fille avec Ginny et Lily pendant que je discute avec ton fils.

Dudley acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Harry s'adressa à son neveu et filleul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache et qui te tracasse ? Toute la journée tu as cherché à me parler.

Il lui raconta comment lui et Alice avait fouiné dans le bureau de leur père, comment ils avaient découverts que Malcolm refusait sciemment de rentrer à la maison, qu'il était dans le même collège qu'Albus et James. Pour finir, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Dis-moi Tonton. Tu vas surement me trouver bizarre mais,… je dois te poser la question… Est-ce que tu crois… à l'existence,… de la magie ?

/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Alice avait continué à discuter avec le principal. Celui-ci avait fini par la déposer à proximité d'un immeuble qu'elle avait désigné comme étant celui ou vivait son frère aîné. Elle avait ensuite sonné à l'interphone et inventé une excuse comme quoi elle devait rejoindre quelqu'un d'un autre étage qui ne répondait pas. Quand la porte s'était ouverte elle avait salué le directeur et était entré. Elle avait ensuite attendu qu'il parte et était sortie.

La nuit était maintenant complètement tombée et elle n'avait nulle part ou aller. Elle envisagea un instant de joindre l'un de ses camarades de lycée mais renonça, se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié son portable. Heureusement, la pluie avait cessé et la petite fille pu se promener parmi les quelques passants de sortie ce soir-là. L'un d'entre eux laissa tomber son portefeuille. La petite fille tenta de le rattraper pour le lui rendre mais n'y parvint pas. Elle décida donc de garder les trente euros présents à l'intérieur. (NDA: oui trente euros c'est beaucoup, imaginons que le passant venait de retirer de l'argent). Elle utilisa deux euros pour s'acheter un sandwich et de l'eau et décida de garder le reste pour se rendre à Londres le lendemain. Elle projetait de se rendre à la gare pour attendre le train où elle essaierait de frauder. En l'attendant, elle pourrait dormir sur les banquettes des salles d'attentes. Elle décida donc de joindre la gare.

Cependant, alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement en direction de la gare, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour demander son chemin, elle se sentit suivie. En effet, trois hommes semblaient la suivre depuis quelques minutes. Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouet et pu observer les hommes s'arrêter également. Elle accéléra, les hommes accélérèrent, elle tourna, ils firent de même. Elle finit par se mettre à courir, zigzagua entre les passants, effectua plusieurs changement de direction et arriva dans une ruelle sombre où elle se cacha derrière une poubelle. Elle attendit, le cœur battant très vite, espérant les avoir semé.

Elle attendit cinq minutes. Elle fut rassurée en ne voyant personne entrer dans la petite rue. Elle sortit de sa cachette mais aperçut une silhouette menaçante à l'entrée de la rue. Elle se mit à courir dans l'autre direction mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec d'autres hommes qui semblaient être les complices des premiers. Elle était coincée. Elle recula vers le mur, les hommes se rapprochèrent. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas et surtout de ne pas paniquer. Elle décida d'entamer la conversation. Qui sait peut-être que son bagout pourrait l'aider ?

-Bonsoir Messieurs !, commença-t-elle en tachant de calmer sa peur. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Les hommes ricanèrent. Bon, manifestement, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il fallait démarrer.

-Bien sure petite, répondit l'un d'entre eux. Tu peux venir avec nous.

-Désolée, répondit la petite fille mais mon Papa m'a interdit de suivre des inconnus.

Son cerveau marchait à toute allure. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne la rue principale. Au milieu des passants ils ne pourraient rien lui faire.

-Mais il est où ton Papa ?, reprit l'homme.

-Il est à la maison, répondit Alice. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mon frère m'attend.

Elle exécuta un simulacre de révérence en espérant qu'ils la laisseraient filer même si elle en doutait.

-Tu ne vas pas nous quitter maintenant quand même ?, firent-ils un sourire malsain aux lèvres. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Ils étaient maintenant très proches d'elle. Impossible d'en bousculer un de fuir, il n'y avait aucune ouverture. De plus, Alice le savait pour l'avoir entendu arriver, une voiture était garée à droite, bouchant l'une des issues, la plus directe vers la rue marchande.

-Mais je veux m'en aller. Laissez-moi passer !

-Hors de question ! Tu vas rester avec nous pour ce soir.

Alice grimaça. Il allait falloir qu'elle tente quelque chose. Les chances de succès de son plan étaient minces mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution.

Alice se mit à pleurer, hoqueta, puis, fit comme si elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Les hommes se regardèrent interloqué, se demandant ce qui se passait. L'un d'entre eux la prit par le bras :

-Arrêtes ton cinéma gamine ou je vais me fâcher.

Alice se jeta à terre. Elle roula sur elle-même en continuant de hoqueter puis s'arrêta et cessa de bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda l'un d'entre eux. Elle est vivante ?

-J'sais pas, je suis pas médecin.

L'enfant sentit les hommes s'éloigner. C'était le moment. Elle rouvrir les yeux et se leva. Profitant de l'effet de surprise elle se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Cependant, elle se retrouva face à un homme posté en sentinelles. Il s'approcha, prêt à l'attraper. Alice lui agrippa le bras et se souvenant d'une prise de judo que lui avait montré son frère Valentin étant plus jeune elle le jeta à terre. Pour faire bonne mesure – et l'empêcher de se relever –, elle lui mit un coup de pied dans les bijoux de familles et reprit sa course.

Malheureusement pour elle, les autres avaient eut le temps de se ressaisir et s'était rapproché. Seule contre tous elle ne pouvait lutter et ils la ramenèrent dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. L'homme qu'elle avait mis à terre était juste en face d'elle et la regardait d'un air méchant.

-Alors gamine tu trouve ça drôle.

-…

-Réponds sale gosse, s'énerva-t-il.

Et il lui mit une gifle. Alice ne savait plus comment se comporter. Ces hommes étaient visiblement dans un état d'ivresse avancé et elle ne pourrait pas se défendre d'autant plus qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher. Bon Dieu, dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourré ?

-Tu vas répondre oui ?, recommença l'homme en lui mettant une nouvelle gifle qui l'envoya valser contre le mur.

-Mark, fit l'un de ses camarades, calme-toi un peu.

-Pourquoi ?, reprit le dénommé Mark. Elle est à nous non ?

-Oui, mais tu n'es pas tous seul.

Alice avait honte de sa propre stupidité. Il aurait mieux valut pour elle de simplement rentrer chez elle et supporter Lily que de faire cette stupide fugue. Elle avait cessé de chercher une stratégie. De toute manière elle était perdue. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Oh regarde elle pleure, fit remarquer un rouquin. Si c'est pas mignon.

-Fais pas attention, John. Elle cherche à nous attendrir.

-Tu comprends mieux qui est le patron maintenant, reprit Mark en lui mettant un coup dans les jambes, la faisant tomber.

L'homme s'agenouilla au côté de la petite et sortit un couteau qu'il utilisa pour déchirer son t-shirt. La petite fille eut un moment de recul et l'homme en profita pour lui remettre un coup. Elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait et décida de continuer de cogner sa tête contre le mur. Avec un peu de chance elle allait s'évanouir et ils la laisseraient tranquille.

-Mais arrête ça, lui hurla un des hommes. Mark, les mecs, arrêtez-là elle va tomber dans les pommes.

-T'entend pas ou quoi putain ?, fit Mark en ressortant son couteau. Arrêtes ou je te tue.

Elle pleurait désormais à chaude larme. Allait-elle mourir ce soir là sans avoir revu ses frères ? Merde, elle n'avait que 11 ans, elle était trop jeune pour disparaître. Elle continua de se fracasser la tête, de plus en plus vite si bien que les hommes l'éloignèrent du mur. L'un d'entre eux tenta de lui prendre le bras mais s'éloigna d'un coup en soufflant sur ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais Vik ?

-Elle m'a brûlé les mains.

-Pff tu débloque.

Et il essaya à son tour de toucher la jeune fille avant de reculer lui aussi les mains blessées. Alice ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et à vrai dire elle s'en moquait un peu. Elle voulait juste que ce cauchemar se termine. Seulement elle aperçut quelque chose de rouge devant elle. Des flammes dansaient devant ses yeux et lui brûlaient la peau. Elle tourna la tête, elle vit que des flammes entouraient la rue et bloquaient les issues. L'incendie prit de la valeur et bientôt, il avait envahit toute la ruelle. Alice avait mal partout, les flammes la brûlaient. La température augmentait, devenant rapidement insupportable et finalement, ce fut le noir.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Dans le suivant, Alice découvrira la magie.**

 **Encore merci pour tous ceux qu ont laissé les reviews. J'ai été très surprise (dans le bon sens ) du nombre de reviews reçu pour le chapitre 3 donc merci beaucoup.**

 **Désormais je posterai le jeudi car c'est beaucoup plus simple pour moi. Donc, à jeudi pour le chapitre 5!**


	5. 5: La Magie N'Existe Pas !

**Salut. Voici désormais le chapitre 5 de la fiction. Pour ceux qui se posent la question, il n'y aura pas de Poudlard dans cette fiction. Comme je l'ai dit au début, Alice Dursley est un prologue à une histoire appelée Bienvenue à Poudlard (BAP pour les intimes)**

 _ **Petite Info utile:**_

 _ **à l'origine, j'avais dit que cette fiction était finie. C'était le cas mais la fin ne me satisfait plus, se terminait un peu n'importe comment et l'intérêt que vous portez à cette historie (ou que semblez y porter. Je suis une auteur, j'aime me convaincre que c'est le cas ;) ). De ce fait, je reprend l'écriture de cette fin et pour que vous n'ayez pas d'interruption, je change le rythme de parution de hebdomadaire à bimensuel. Je ne sais pas encore si je reposterai ensuite toutes les semaines car la parution bimensuelle me permet de prendre de l'avance et donc de pouvoir espérer poster BAP plutôt que prévu.  
**_

 _ **Par conséquent, à dans deux semaines!**_

 **Bref je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: La Magie N'Existe Pas!**

* * *

 _\- Dis-moi Tonton. Tu vas sûrement me trouver bizarre mais,… je dois te poser la question… Est-ce que tu crois… à l'existence,… de la magie ?_

Harry attendit un instant avant de répondre. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux comme il le faisait quand il était embarrassé et regarda son filleul.

-Pourquoi cette question Alex ? Tu penses que la magie existe ? Fais attention, ta sœur ne s'en remettra jamais, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

-Où sont scolarisés Albus et James ?, demanda le garçon en ignorant la réponse de son parrain. Dans la même école que mon frère ?

-Oui, dans un pensionnat en écosse. Pourquoi ?, demanda Harry.

Cependant, l'adulte commençait à comprendre ou venait en venir son neveu. Toutes ces questions, si précises. Le garçon cherchait une confirmation à quelque chose qu'il soupçonnait fortement. Par Merlin. Qui avait dit qu'Alexander était stupide ? Nul en classe certes, mais très intelligent pour autant.

-Parce que j'ai trouvé une lettre d'une école appelée Poudlard dans les affaires de mon père. Et que ça semble être une école de sorcellerie.

-Ton père va me tuer, soupira l'homme avant de capituler. Je vais répondre à tes questions. Oui je crois à la magie. Oui Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie. Oui ton frère est un sorcier, comme mes enfants. Et je le sais car moi-même je suis un sorcier.

Alexander resta bouche bée. C'était une chose de supposer, s'en était une autre d'avoir confirmations de ses soupçons. Son oncle ne le pressa pas, le laissant se reprendre. Il avait eut du mal à y croire lui aussi des années auparavant.

-Papa est au courant je suppose ?

-Oui. Les parents sont toujours prévenus. On ne leur enlève pas leurs enfants tu sais. On les emmène juste dans un environnement plus favorable pour développer leurs dons.

-Pourquoi Malcolm ne rentre pas alors ? Si nous n'avions pas vu les lettres avec Alice, j'aurais également crut qu'il ne communiquait pas. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait pas le droit de voir ces lettres ? C'est parce qu'on n'a pas de pouvoirs ?

-Non. Juste parce que ton frère ne le voulait pas, et c'est la réponse à toutes tes questions.

-Hmm. C'est injuste. Je pense qu'il faudra que j'en discute avec lui.

Finalement, Harry sortit de la pièce, entraînant son neveu au rez-de chaussée où se trouvaient Dudley, Ginny et Lily. Apparemment, Alice n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée. Valentin n'avait pas vu sa sœur et celle-ci n'avait pas tenté de les joindre.

Alexander semblait céder de plus en plus à la panique. Il se posta devant sa cousine et se mit à exiger qu'elle lui raconte en détail leur entrevue. Dudley tenta de calmer son fils et Ginny de défendre sa fille, affirmant que Lily n'était en rien responsable de ce que faisait Alice. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur Harry. Connaissant les rapports orageux qui existaient entre sa nièce et sa fille, l'homme trouvait tout à fait plausible l'idée qu'une dispute entre les deux fillettes soit à l'origine de la fuite de la blondinette. Il interrogea alors sa fille :

-Lily. Pourrais-tu s'il te plait nous raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé ?

Elle parut embêtée, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait se faire gronder si elle disait la vérité. Elle opta donc pour une version édulcorée de ladite réalité.

-En fait, j'étais sortie rejoindre Alice et je l'ai retrouver au parc. Nous nous sommes alors gentiment disputés et il n'est pas impossible que je l'ai accidentellement blessée – au sens sentimental du terme. Il s'est alors passé quelque chose de bizarre. Je lui aie attrapé les mains parce qu'elle s'enfuyait et que je voulais la retenir pour m'excuser mais j'ai eu les mains complètement brûlées et je les lâché. Après Alice est partie et je suis rentrée. C'est tout.

-C'est tout ?, répéta Alexander agressif. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Après ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ?

-Et elle alors ? Elle a essayé de me foutre le feu elle ! Elle aurait pu me tuer !

-N'importe quoi ! N'exagère pas tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

-Alice est une sorcière, lâcha Harry souhaitant abréger la dispute.

-Quoi !

-Harry !, lui reprocha Dudley. Alexander n'étais pas obligé de le savoir.

-Il est déjà au courant que la magie existe et que son frère est un sorcier. Ce sera quand même plus simple pour rechercher ta fille si tout le monde s'avoue ce qu'il sait déjà.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Lorsqu'Alice se réveilla, elle avait l'impression qu'on avait passé sa tête dans un mixeur. Elle se souvenait vaguement de ce qui c'était passé la veille et se demandait si c'était un rêve ou pas. Elle regarda ses mains. Elle n'y vit aucune brûlure ce qui faisait pencher la balance vers l'option n°1. Cependant, elle se trouvait dans une pièce inconnue ce qui corroborerait plutôt l'option 2.

La fillette s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'infirmerie avec plusieurs lits dans lesquels reposaient quelques personnes inconscientes. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un t-shirt et se demandait qui le lui avait enfilé. Était-ce ces hommes ? Était-ce la police ? Où était son père, ses frères, sa famille ? Où était-elle ? Alice frissonna et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment était-elle censé réagir ? Qu'est-ce que ces hommes lui voulaient réellement ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui avait pu se passer lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie. Avaient-ils continué à la frapper ou s'en étaient-ils allés ? Quelqu'un était-il intervenu pour la sauver ?

Alice ne comprenait pas et elle détestait cela. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que les hommes avaient voulu lui faire ni pourquoi. Ils l'avaient encerclés, menacée d'un couteau, ils l'avaient frappée, avaient fait coulé son sang. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? La fillette avait vraiment eu peur. Qu'importe son intelligence, elle n'était pas parvenue à manipuler ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Face à eux, elle n'était qu'une gamine, une gamine terrifiée, incapable de régir.

L'enfant, prise dans ses sombres pensées était sur le point de repartir dans une crise de sanglots ce qui elle en avait conscience, serait une très mauvaise idée étant donnée l'absence de connaissance qu'elle avait de sa situation actuelle. Elle avait plusieurs théories, plus ou moins plausibles : la police, un enlèvement, un rêve, mais elle n'allait pas se risquer à attendre que les éléments viennent à elle, surtout si elle se trouvait en danger.

Alice prit alors une grande respiration. Elle essuya ses larmes avec sa manche, et fit passer ses craintes au second plan. Elle compta jusqu'à dix et se prépara aux situations qu'elle pourrait trouver hors de cette pièce. Elle se leva ensuite du lit, et commença à se diriger vers la porte et les autres pièces du lieu où elle se trouvait.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce. Elle tomba devant un spectacle vraiment très étonnant. Des adultes habillés de grandes capes vertes ou violettes se promenaient et se croisaient dans le couloir tandis que de petits avions de papier volaient autour d'eux, se frôlant mais n'interrompant jamais leur trajectoire dépassant alors les autres avions et les adultes pour disparaître au détour d'un croisement. A ses pieds, la fillette vit une armée de ce qu'elle supposait être des robots avancer en groupe, comme lors d'un voyage scolaire. Les robots étaient de petite taille puisqu'ils lui arrivaient aux genoux. Ils étaient habillés de rouge, avec un petit chapeau pointu sur la tête, comme des lutins et passèrent devant elle sans lui accorder un regard.

Alice eut soudain une illumination : elle devait se trouver dans un magasin de jouets. Les adultes essayaient des déguisements et les trucs bizarres n'étaient en fait que de nouvelles inventions, de nouveaux jouets. Bon elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait là mais ça viendrait. En attendant, elle décida de les suivre. Perdue pour perdue autant profiter, elle chercherait à comprendre plus tard.

La fillette suivit le groupe dans un dédale de couloirs. Elle arriva dans une sorte de hall d'entrée que les robots traversèrent, ralentissant toutefois à cause du monde. Les adultes regardèrent Alice intriguée l'air de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. La fillette ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. La meilleure chose à faire dans ces cas là, c'était de faire comme si on était chez nous et que tout nous appartenait. Si elle semblait suffisamment à l'aise, les employés penseraient sûrement qu'elle soit la fille de leurs patrons.

Les robots continuèrent leur marche. Ils arrivèrent devant une sorte d'ascenseur tout noir, comme fabriqué avec de l'obsidienne et s'arrêtèrent. L'ascenseur arriva et, alors que plusieurs personnes descendirent, les robots entrèrent, la fillette sur leurs talons. Alice se retrouva collée à une dizaine de personnes habillés de robes noires dont une jeune femme qui la salua d'un signe de tête en lui souriant comme si elle savait sur elle quelque chose que la petite ignorait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Alice regretta sincèrement d'avoir suivi les robots dans cet ascenseur du diable. Cette machine semblait sortir tout droit de Charlie et la Chocolaterie. Il montait, descendait, allait à gauche, à droite et en diagonale et tout ça à une vitesse bien trop excessive à son avis. « Évidemment, pensait-elle, les créateurs de jouets ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tout rapporter aux jouets ».

-C'est la première fois que tu prends l'ascenseur ?, demanda la femme qu'elle avait déjà remarquée.

-Oui madame, répondit la fillette espérant que la conversation ne durerait pas trop.

-Et où est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ?

-Où je veux. C'est mon père qui m'a dit. Il travaille ici.

-Vraiment ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je le connais peut-être. Dans quel département travaille-t-il ?

-Il s'appelle John Smith et je ne sais pas vraiment où il travaille.

La fillette espérait que choisir le patronyme le plus courant d'Angleterre lui permettrait de s'en sortir. De toute manière, vu la taille de l'entreprise, il n'y avait aucune chance que cette dame connaisse tous les employés.

-Non je ne le connais pas. Veux tu que je te montre quelque chose d'amusant ?

-Ne vous embêtez pas pour moi, je vais continuer à me promener.

Seulement, la femme n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. Elle lui prit la main et sortit dès que l'ascenseur s'immobilisa ignorant les protestations des hommes en noirs qui, supposa Alice étaient ses subordonnées et avaient une réunion de travail avec elle juste après. Alice essaya de hurler mais, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ne parvint pas à lâcher le moindre mot. La femme l'entraîna alors à travers divers couloirs jusqu'à ce qui semblaient être son bureau. Là, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil, invita Alice à en faire de même sur celui se trouvant devant la table et invita son secrétaire à quitter la pièce.

-Ramène moi un café Rodolphe s'il te plaît. Et… Alice, que veux tu ?

-Un… jus d'orange, répondit la fillette en se demandant comme la femme connaissait son nom.

-Un jus d'orange ?, répéta l'homme, comme interloqué.

-Rodolphe, tu as entendu la jeune fille. Va me chercher un café et un jus d'orange.

-Comment savez vous comment je m'appelle ?, demanda Alice une fois que l'homme fut parti.

-Je suis une amie du cousin de ton père. Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger. Ne t'en fais pas pour ton père. Nous l'avons prévenu que tu es avec nous et en bonne santé.

-On est où exactement ? Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Nous sommes à Londres et nous t'avons récupéré après que tu aies eu un petit différend avec des hommes assez éméchés.

-Je m'en souviens, reprit la fillette en frissonnant au souvenir. Merci de m'avoir sauvé d'eux. Vous avez dû arriver après que je me sois évanouie.

-Oui. Nous t'avons alors emmené ici, au siège du ministère de la magie.

-Où ? (Sa voix était devenue menaçant, défiant son interlocutrice de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. En même temps, un courant d'air s'éleva au sein de la pièce.)

-Au ministère de la Magie. C'est une institution qui gouverne le monde d'une catégorie de personnes pourvues de pouvoirs magiques et qu'on appelle sorciers.

-C'est une blague que vous me faîtes, affirma Alice refusant d'admettre ce que la dénommée Hermione tentait de lui faire comprendre. La magie n'existe pas. Je suis grande vous savez, je ne crois plus aux contes de fées.

-Je n'y croyais pas non plus il y a vingt-cinq ans lorsqu'on me l'a annoncé, avoua Hermione. Pourtant c'est la vérité, la magie existe. Je suis une sorcière, ton oncle Harry est un sorcier et tes cousins le sont également.

-C'est un mensonge !, aboya la fillette tandis que des flammèches surgissait derrière elle. LA MAGIE N'EXISTE PAS !

-La magie existe Alice. Et tu es, toi aussi une sorcière.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit car la petite fille s'était évanouie. Trop d'émotions semblait-il. Harry l'avait pourtant prévenue que sa nièce ne supportait pas l'idée que la magie existe. La femme secoua la tête puis d'un coup de baguette magique, souleva la fillette et la déposa sur le canapé présent dans le bureau. Puis, elle attrapa un dossier et se replongea dans son travail, attendant que son meilleur ami vienne chercher l'enfant.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 5 de Alice Durlsey, à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 6.**

 **.**

 **Comme d'hab n'oubliez pas , une review fait toujours plaisir. :)**


	6. 6: Famille et Préjugés

**Salut à tous.**

 **Je vous poste aujourd'hui le sixième chapitre de Alice Dursley. Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté et à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.  
**

 **Désolée pour le retard, c'est bientôt noël donc j'ai dut chercher un cadeau et après finir ma valise et ranger ma chambre avant les vacances de noël. (mais après tout nous sommes encore jeudi donc techniquement je n'en ai pas ;p.)**

 **Amlou : Merci beaucoup. Heureuse de voir que tu suis toujours cette histoire.**

 **.**

 _ **Petite info utile:**_

 _ **Comme cadeau de Noël je vous prépare un two-shot dont je posterai la première partie pour Noël et la seconde plus tard pendant les vacances. J'hésite encore sur la date. Soit je la poste le 24 mais c'est pas vraiment un cadeau de noël, soit je la poste le 25 mais il y a risque que je ne puisse pas accéder à mon ordi de la journée et donc que je ne la poste que le 26. Qu'en pensez vous?**_

 _ **Cette histoire pourra être vue comme la suite d'un des one-shots que j'ai déjà posté. (Je ne vous dit pas lequel ce n'est pas amusant sinon ;) vous ne verrez que lorsque je le posterai.)**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bref bonne lecture à tous et au 24/25 (ou 26)!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Famille et Préjugés.  
**

* * *

-Et c'est là qu'Alexander me demande si je crois à la magie! Et moi qui me demande où il veut en venir et qui tente de noyer le Strangulot. Ce coup là, Alex m'a vraiment impressionné. Il est presque aussi manipulateur que sa sœur, et ce n'est pas peut dire.

-Rien à voir avec Malcolm donc?

-Effectivement, Malcolm est un Gryffondor dans l'âme. Il est courageux et loyal envers sa famille et ses amis, mais il est incapable de piéger des gens pour parvenir à ses fins. Même lorsqu'il faisait des farces étant enfant, c'était toujours Alexander et Alice qui les imaginaient.

Alice ne pu retenir un sourire à ce souvenir. Elle s'était réveillée il y a quelques instants et faisait présentement semblant d'être toujours inconsciente sur le canapé afin de pouvoir profiter de la conversation de son oncle avec la dénommée Hermione. S'ils ignoraient sa présence, les deux adultes laisseraient tomber les masques et allaient arrêter de tenter de la faire croire à l'existence de la magie. Ou alors ils y croyaient vraiment... Dans ce cas, ils étaient bons à interner.

-Comment tu l'as trouvé?, demanda Harry à son amie.

-Eh bien, elle n'agit pas comme tout le monde, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Son premier réflexe quand elle s'est réveillée seule dans cette pièce après avoir échappé à une agression a été d'en sortir et de tenter de quitter le bâtiment. Heureusement que le ministère est un véritable labyrinthe sinon elle y serait peut-être parvenue!

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant dans son comportement. Après avoir échappé à une agression, elle pouvait potentiellement se retrouver face à un nouveau danger et l'a donc fuit c'est logique.

-Ça te semble logique car tu es un Gryffondor impulsif. En revanche tu m'as présenté ta nièce comme quelqu'un de rationnel, réfléchissant toujours avant d'agir. Je l'avais imaginé comme une future petite Serdaigle et crois moi ce comportement ne leur ressemble pas. Mes enfants sont des Serdaigles dans l'âme et ils auraient tous les deux agit différemment. Ils auraient surtout voulu savoir ce qui leur arrivait. Rose aurait cherché un adulte ce qui n'aurait certes pas été très malin si elle était vraiment en danger mais au moins, elle aurait été fixé. Hugo quant à lui se serait déplacé dans un angle mort de la pièce et se serait mis à réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait compris, ou un plan.

-Albus aurait agit comme Hugo mais James et Lily serait parti visiter.

-Certainement, mais je trouve juste bizarre que ta stratège de nièce comme tu me l'as décrite se jette volontairement dans un danger en se promenant ainsi à découvert. Elle ne se cachait pas.

-Je ne prétends pas être capable de comprendre ce qui se passe dans le cerveau d'Alice. Cela dit, je pense qu'elle devait avoir un plan en agissant ainsi, ou alors elle était trop secouée pour en trouver un.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec elle?

Alice tendit l'oreille, se demandant où la femme voulait en venir.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix Mione. Elle est magique, personne ne peut le nier et son coup d'éclat d'hier soir prouve que sa magie est beaucoup trop instable.

-Donc vous allez l'envoyer à Poudlard.

-C'est le souhait de son père. Elle y entrera en même temps que Lily et Hugo à la rentrée prochaine.

Il y eut un petit silence, Harry et Hermione étant chacun perdu dans leurs pensées, puis la jeune femme finit par acquiescer, confirmant le choix de son ami. La fillette qui s'était tenue coite jusque là ne pu s'empêcher de donner son avis.

-Je ne veux pas aller chez les dingues!, protesta la fillette indignée. Il est hors de question que je rejoigne une école sectaire où l'on fait croire aux enfants qu'ils sont des magiciens ou quelque chose du genre.

Les deux adultes fixèrent un instant la fillette, puis se regardèrent, chacun hésitant à intervenir. Ce fut finalement Harry qui se dévoua.

-Poudlard est une école de magie Alice. La magie existe et on t'y apprendra à la contrôler.

-La magie n'existe pas !

-Il faut pourtant que tu l'admettes. Malcolm est un sorcier. Il a passé la dernière année scolaire à Poudlard.

-Vous l'avez embrigadé, accusa-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu le gardais chez toi pendant les vacances. Pour pouvoir continuer à lui faire avaler vos salades. Je t'interdits de faire du mal à mon frère.

-Par Merlin Alice. Je ne fais rien à ton frère. C'est lui qui a choisi de rester.

Hermione voyait bien que cette discussion ne menait nulle part. Harry avait beau être le sauveur du monde des sorciers, la femme en tant que sa meilleure amie était lucide, il serait incapable de laisser sa nièce dédaigner leur monde, il l'aimait trop. La petite fille quant à elle était trop ancrée dans ses préjugés pour admettre une autre réalité sans compter qu'elle ne devait pas être sortie indemne de l'agression dont elle avait été victime la veille.

La femme décida alors de congédier son meilleur ami pour pouvoir discuter avec l'enfant. Celui-ci commença par protester puis se résigna devant l'air d'Hermione qui semblait avoir un plan.

-Bon Alice je te laisse avec Hermione. Vous avez beaucoup de points communs je suis sur que vous allez bien vous entendre.

-Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici quand même ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas il ne vas rien t'arriver. Le ministère est l'un des endroits les plus sûr de la Grande-Bretagne.

-Harry !

Mais l'homme était déjà parti, abandonnant sa nièce dans ce lieu qu'elle jugeait dangereux. Hermione secoua la tête amusée, Harry n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de tact, déjà adolescent, il agissait souvent de travers. La fillette regarda avec effarement la porte par laquelle Harry était partie. Voyant que son oncle n'allait pas revenir, Alice se recentra vers Hermione, prête à écouter ce que la femme avait à lui dire afin de pouvoir partir au plus vite.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que la magie n'existe pas.

La femme commença directement les hostilités. « Tant mieux », pensait Alice. Elle pourrait alors démontrer par a+b que son interlocutrice avait tord. La fillette eut lors un petit sourire malicieux. Elle soutint le regard de l'adulte avant d'énoncer avec insolence.

-Parce qu'elle n'existe pas. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle existe ?

-Parce qu'elle existe. Prouve-moi que la mage n'existe pas !

-Prouvez-moi d'abord qu'elle existe ! Si vous êtes aussi intelligente que semble le pensez Harry, vous devez savoir qu'il est bien plus dur de prouver que quelque chose n'existe pas que de prouvez son existence !

-Le problème est que je ne peux pas te prouver que la magie car soyons honnête, tu es assez obstinée. Même si je te montrerai un sort, tu refuserai tout de même que c'était quelque chose de magique et tu affirmerais que c'est une illusion.

Alice ne pu qu'acquiescer. Elle savait bien qu'elle agirait exactement comme ça.

-Que proposez vous dans ce cas ?

Hermione s'abstint de répondre et eu à la place un petit sourire mystérieux. Elle se leva ensuite et appela d'une voix forte :

-Koli.

Alors une petite créature apparut de nulle part. Elle était vêtu d'une sorte de drap blanc maintenu autour de son corps comme une toge antique. La créature avait de grandes oreilles et des yeux globuleux. Alice la trouvait un peu effrayante mais elle garda son opinion pour elle.

-Koli, aurait-tu l'amabilité d'aller prévenir le bureau de recherche de ma venue s'il te plaît ?

-Koli y va tout de suite madame !

Et la petite créature disparut comme par magie en un claquement de doigt. Bien malgré elle, Alice resta bouche-bée, son cerveau définitivement en vacances refusant de lui donner le moindre indice sur le truc employé dans ce tour. Hermione voyant sa réaction et décidant de la prendre comme encourageante lui expliqua .

-Koli est un elfe de maison, c'est-à-dire une créature magique. Ils possèdent de nouveaux pouvoirs et sont toujours prêts à aider les sorciers. Pendant de nombreux siècles, ces derniers ont réduits les elfes de maison en esclavage mais depuis quelques années, un mouvement tente de leur octroyer plus de droits. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère de la magie en a engagé quelques uns afin de faire changer les mentalités.

-Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce n'est pas en me montrant vos "créatures magique", fit elle en mimant les guillemets, que vous allez me convaincre de la véracité de vos dires.

Hermione soupira et ne répondit pas, entraînant la jeune fille hors de son bureau. Cette gamine était vraiment exaspérante à vouloir tout savoir sur tout. Personne ne lui avait donc jamais appris le respect?

/0/0/0/0/0/0/

-Où m'emmenez-vous ?

La petite fille avait posé la question alors qu'elle tenait de garer le contrôle de son estomac alors qu'elle se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans cet horrible ascenseur. Mais, enfin, ces individus étaient-ils tous complètement taré ?

-Au département de recherche magique. Même si tu ne crois pas en la magie, tu aime les science. Ces personnes sont les sorciers les plus intelligentes d'Angleterre.

-Vous nous flatter Mme Weasley, intervint un homme en blouse blanche avec un lueur de folie dans les yeux qui venait d'entrer dans las cabine.

-Mr Tugwood, le salua-t-elle. Que faites vous ici ?

-Je prenais ma pause. Et vous que venez vous faire dans notre département ? Vous le faite visiter à votre fille ? C'est la petite Rose que je vois ici avec vous? Elle ne vous ressemble pas tant que ça.

-Ce n'est pas ma fille, c'est la fille du cousin de Harry, il me l'a laissé pour la journée.

-Je croyais que la famille de Harry Potter était moldue, s'étonna le sorcier.

-C'est le cas. Alice Dursley ici présente est née-moldue.

A ses mots, la fillette se renfrogna, ne parvenant pas à interpréter les paroles de son accompagnatrice. Hermione, voyant que sa protégée était perdue lui expliqua.

-Moldue est le terme donnée par les sorciers aux humains dépourvus de pouvoir magique, elle fit une pause et avisa le regard exaspérée de l'enfant. Oui, je sais que tu ne crois pas à la magie et que tu ne veux pas y croire. Cependant, je te demanderai juste d'écouter ce que ces personnes vont te dire. Suppose que la magie existe et réfléchis à savoir si leur théories tiennent la route. Cela nous sera utile. Avec ton cerveau tu pourras repérer des erreurs que nous autres ne verront pas.

-Ce n'est pas en me flattant que vous allez me convaincre de l'existence de la magie, répondit la fillette avec mépris.

-C'est l'une des raisons qui me pousse à te laisser ici mais je pense réellement que tu peux apporter au département de recherche magique. A la fin de la journée tu n'auras peut être pas changé d'avis mais tu auras peut-être permis de faire avancer la science.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger Mme Weasley mais vous ne comptez quand même pas nous laissez la gamine dans ce qui est l'un des département les plus secrets du ministère. Nos recherches sont top-secrètes ! On ne vas pas laisser une gamine y jeter un œil et risquer de tout dévoiler.

-C'est un ordre Mr Tugwood. J'ai obtenu l'approbation du ministre. Cette enfant à le droit d'être là.

-Mais j'ai pas envie !, protesta Alice.

-Quant à moi, je tiens à préciser les difficultés que vous avez mis à accepter le jeune Kirke en stage dans notre département sous le prétexte de confidentialité.

-Alice Dursley tu ira que tu le veuille ou non. Il en va de même pour vous Tugwood. Je suis votre supérieure ne l'oubliez pas. Vous devez obéir aux ordres.

-Je ferai comme il vous plaira.

Étonnée par ce soudaine changement d'attitude d'un homme connu pour être borné, Hermione le fixa attentivement. Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer l'intérêt soudain que portait son subordonnée à sa jeune protégée.

-Pas moi. Je n'en ai rien à faire de voir leur recherche. Je veux juste quitter votre asile de fou.

-Tu mens, lui répondit l'homme surprenant les deux autres, je le vois dans tes yeux. Même si tu abhorre la magie, tu es aussi incroyablement curieuse, et ça te démange de connaître nos théories quand bien même elles seraient incroyablement farfelues et non plausibles.

Alice ne répondit rien. Hermione en profita pour abandonner la fillette à son collègue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au laboratoire de recherche en la poussant gentiment dans le dos pour qu'elle sorte tandis qu'elle demeurait dans l'ascenseur. Dès que la porte se referma sur elle, la directrice de la justice magique ne pu s'empêcher de faire un bond de joie à l'idée de s'être débarrasser de l'enfant. La nièce de Harry était vraiment insupportable.

Hermione se rendit alors dans le bureau de son meilleur ami et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa demeure du Square Grimmaurd. Ils y retrouvèrent alors Dudley en train de boire un thé avec Ginny. Alexander se trouvait dans la rue, disputant un match de football avec des jeunes moldus du voisinage. Harry Potter avait en effet décidé de loger le père et son fils sachant que leur fille et sœur se trouvait dans le monde sorcier et qu'il serait plus facile de les mettre ainsi au courant. Le garçon la balle au pied s'arrêta de jouer dès qu'il vit les deux sorciers apparaître dur le perron de la maison et se dirigea vers son parrain.

-Alors ? Tu as vu ma sœur ? s'écria-t-il.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas Alex, ta sœur va bien, lui répondit l'homme.

Ils entrèrent tous trois dans la maison. Harry alla embrasser Ginny puis le couple ainsi que Hermione Dudley et Alexander se retrouvèrent autour d'une table pour que la femme leur fasse un compte-rendu des activités d'Alice.

-Votre fille Mr Dursley, s'est réveillée. Elle semble aller plutôt bien si l'on en juge les événements qu'elle a vécu.

-Cela ne veut rien dire, intervint son frère. Alice est très forte pour masquer ses émotions. Quand nous étions petits, à l'école primaire, elle avait déjà deux ans d'avance et se faisait embêter par ses camarades de classe. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Dès qu'elle revenait à la maison, elle faisait semblant de rien pour ne pas que nous nous inquiétions pour elle.

A mesure qu'il parlait, le visage du garçons s'assombrit à se souvenir. Même maintenant, des années après événement, ils 'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la détresse de sa petites sœur. Il était l'aîné, c'était à lui de la protéger. Aujourd'hui encore il avait faillit à sa tâche et sa petite sœur s'était retrouvée seul face au danger.

-Je veux la voir!, exigea-t'il. Où est-elle?

-Tu pourras la voir, mais pas maintenant. Actuellement, j'ai laissé ta sœur auprès des meilleurs scientifiques de notre monde.

-C'est pas comme ça que vous aller la convaincre que la magie existe.

-Ce n'est pas mon but, juste de la familiariser avec notre univers.

-C'est pour cela Alex, précisa son père, que Alice passera une partie des vacances chez l'amie d'Harry. Elle a un petit garçon de son age qui entrera lui aussi à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

-Quoi?

-Mais tu pourras venir aussi si tu veux Alexander, annonça Hermione en sentant venir le danger.

Trop tard, le garçon boudait. L'idée de ne pas voir sa sœur autant qu'il le voudrait pendant les vacances le mettait d'une mauvaise humeur. Si on ajoutait à cela qu'il ne la verrait pas pendant l'année scolaire, on comprenait mieux sa réaction.

Les adultes continuèrent à discuter du cas Alice pendant encore une petite heure. L'adolescent ne prêta qu'un intérêt modéré à la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse le nom de son frère.

-Que disiez-vous?, demanda-t-il.

-Ginny était en train de dire qu'elle allait ramener Malcolm en même temps que ses fils lorsqu'elle irait les chercher à la gare, annonça son père.

-je veux venir.

-Hors de question, fit Dudley d'un ton implacable.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu provoque une esclandre en te disputant avec ton frère devant ses copains.

-Mais que va tu imaginer la papa? Moi? Provoquer une esclandre.

-Exactement jeune homme.

-Si ton père est d'accord, intervint Harry après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Hermione, tu pourras venir mercredi prendre le thé à la maison. Et samedi, tout le monde se réunira chez Hermione, tu pourras alors voir ta sœur.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Et c'est ainsi que Alexander se retrouva à préparer deux rencontre,s l'une avec son frère, où il comptait lui faire payer la peine qu'avait ressenti sa princesse durant l'année scolaire et l'autre avec sa sœur où il devra, il en était sûr, la rassurer.

* * *

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et à la prochaine dans quelques jours.  
**

 **Pour ce qui se posent la question, dans ce chapitre on est lundi.**


	7. 7: Pas Touche à ma petite soeur

**Salut à tous!**

 **Joyeux Noël! Bonne année 2018 et bonne santé.**

 **Vu que mon dernier cadeau n'a pas l'air de vous avoir plus :'c. Je vous en fais un deuxième. Ce chapitre fait 3296 mots, soit bien plus que d'habitude. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
**

 **.**

 **Réponse aux reviewers anonymes:**

 ** _Amlou:_ Merci beaucoup. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Je suis déjà très contente quand je vois tes reviews. De plus tu es l'une de mes reviewers les plus régulière. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.  
**

 _ **Isa:**_ **Effectivement, Malcolm arrive. Quant à Alice, tu vas encore avoir le plaisir de voir ma petite Miss Je-sais-tout personnelle faire son intéressante. Que de bonheur en perspective n'est-ce pas?**

 **.**

 _ **Petite Info Utile:**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas exactement quand je posterai le prochain chapitre (peut être deux jours plus tôt ou plus tard) car le jeudi dans deux semaines tombera en plein pendant mes partiels.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 **Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé d'introduire un peu de sciences pour expliquer la magie (j'ai parfaitement conscience que ce n'est pas complètement du scientifique. Donc avis aux puristes excusez-moi!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Pas Touche à ma petite sœur !**

* * *

Richard Tugwood et Alice Dursley entrèrent dans l'un des laboratoires qui accueillaient le département de recherche magique. Ils se retrouvèrent face à deux personnes en train de discuter autour d'un bureau plein de feuilles de toutes sortes. Les trois scientifiques étaient aussi différents qu'ils auraient put l'être.

Richard Tugwood était un sexagénaire détenteur d'un doctorat moldu et d'une qualification sorcière. Il était le deuxième fils de Sacharissa Tugwood et avait hérité du talent de sa mère pour les sciences. Après une scolarité d'élève modèle dans la maison Serdaigle, ponctuée d'une remise de prix en tout genre, le jeune homme avait poursuivi ses études à l'Université de Bologne, un campus italien de presque mille ans réputé comme une des meilleures universités au monde et la meilleure pour les sorciers. Puis, après une thèse prometteuse sur l'origine de la magie il avait été recruté par le département de recherche magique où il avait travaillé sur de nombreux sujets avant de pouvoir créer sa propre équipe il y a quelques années pour étudier l'origine de la magie, un sujet qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné.

La première personne qu'il avait recruté était un jeune sorcier nommé Théodore Nott. Le jeune adulte qui venait de fêter ses trente ans travaillait comme professeur de potions dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard après avoir été renvoyé de l'académie des sciences de Tokyo pour avoir tué son supérieur (l'acte n'avais jamais été prouvé mais l'administration avait préféré se séparer du jeune homme). Richard ne regrettait pas d'avoir engagé Théo. Bien que parfois assez spécial, l'ancien Serpentard était très intelligent et avait une connaissance de la magie traditionnelle de par son appartenance aux Nott, une famille ayant toujours été de sang pur jusqu'à la naissance de Théo.

Le dernier membre du trio était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année originaire d'Europe de l'Est. Tina Urquhart avait suivi toute sa scolarité à Dumstrang où elle avait réussi à se faire une place grâce à son intelligence. Ses parents étaient liés à la famille royale bulgare et avaient été assassiné quelques jours avant ses dix-sept ans. Ce fut Richard qui avait sauvé la jeune femme d'elle-même en l'embauchant. Depuis, Tina travaillait pour lui et la magie noire qu'elle utilisait complétait à merveille l'étrange équipe qu'ils formaient.

Les trois sorciers étaient étranges et différents mais pourtant si complémentaires. Et cela fonctionnait, leurs travaux avançaient à merveille et plusieurs grands de ce monde croyaient en eux, même si, il fallait l'admettre tous les membres du ministère ne voyaient pas leurs recherches d'un œil favorables.

-Bonjour Richard qui est cette jeune fille que tu amènes ? demanda Tina en s'approchant pour embrasser son protecteur.

-Alice, je te présente Tina Urquhart et Théodore Nott mes collègues. Mes amis je vous présente Alice Dursley, la fille du cousin de Harry Potter. Elle va rester aujourd'hui pour discuter avec nous de nos travaux.

« Ordre de Lady Hermione Weasley », ajouta-t-il ensuite par télépathie devant la méfiance de ses camarades. Théo lui fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait l'interroger et Tina s'empressa de distraire la fillette.

-Très bien, Alice, viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer les ouvrages sur lesquels nous nous appuyons pour nos recherches.

« Depuis quand jouons-nous les baby-sitters ? », attaqua Nott d'un ton cinglant.

« Cette jeune fille ne croit pas à la magie pourtant elle dégage une aura magique. Hermione souhaite que nous lui montrions nos recherches afin de la convaincre de l'existence de la magei. Notre chère supérieure semble également penser que l'enfant pourrait nous être utile. »

« Impossible »

« Pour ma part, je ne ferme pas la possibilité. Je demande à voir. »

« En attendant messieurs, je vous demande de venir me rejoindre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a le droit de lui dire ou non donc Richard, viens t'occuper de ta protégée. »

Les deux scientifiques rejoignirent alors les deux demoiselles. Richard s'assit à coté d'eux et commença son exposé pendant que Théodore partait dans une autre pièce, s'assurant toutefois de pouvoir entendre la conversation.

-Je sais très bien que tu ne crois pas à la magie. Essaie seulement de supposer son existence.

-D'accord, soupira la jeune fille de mauvaise grâce.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de la théorie des quatre éléments ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle avant d'énoncer avec enthousiasme. Il s'agit du feu, de l'air, de la terre et de l'eau, quatre éléments complémentaires qui sont chacun faible devant l'un des éléments et fort devant un autre. Par exemple, le feu est faible devant l'eau puisque l'eau éteint la flamme et est fort devant l'air puisque la flamme s'en nourrit. Selon la théorie d'Emphédocle, un philosophe grec de l'antiquité, ces quatre éléments formeraient l'univers. Chaque constituant serait composé de ces quatre éléments dans des proportions variables et comme chaque élément possède une combinaison qui lui est propre de deux qualités élémentaires parmi les quatre que sont le chaud, le froid, l'humide et le sec, les objets qui possèdent un élément en plus grande partie présenterait plus facilement cette qualité.

-C'est correct, fit Richard.

-Où as-tu appris ça ? s'étonna Tina. Vous étudiez cela chez les moldus ?

-Non, c'est juste qu'avec mon meilleur ami, on est fan d'Aristote et pour comprendre l'une de ses théories, on a dû se renseigner sur les prémices de la théorie en question qui justement a été élaborée principalement par Platon et Emphédocle.

-Dans notre théorie, reprit Richard, ce serait cet équilibre entre les quatre éléments qui serait à l'origine de la Magie. La Magie serait donc une substance présente tout autour de nous et en chacun de nous.

-Pourquoi dans ce cas tout le monde ne serait pas capable d'utiliser ce que vous nommez magie ? A condition bien sur qu'elle existe, ajouta rapidement la fillette qui commençait à se prendre au jeu.

-Tout simplement à cause des gènes, reprit Richard. As-tu étudié ça à l'école ?

-Oui. Je connais un peu le principe.

-Eh bien ici, nous pensons qu'il existe un gène présent en chacun de nous qui permet à son porteur de pratiquer la magie pour peu qu'il possède le bon allèle.

(NDA : Petite explication pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Un allèle est en génétique l'une des versions qu'il existe d'un gène. Par exemple dans les gènes du sang, pour simplifier il y a l'allèle A, l'allèle B et l'allèle 0 et comme on reçoit des gènes de papa et d'autres de maman lors de la conception du bébé, il y a un brassage et ça donne différentes combinaisons possibles, d'où les différents groupes sanguins).

(NDA2 : Voyez le côté positif, pour les troisièmes et les lycéens vous révisez votre SVT en lisant une fanfic c'est tout bénéf' 😉 )

-Dans ce cas, il n'y aurait pas autant d'enfant comme moi né de parents normaux à – toujours selon vos dires – avoir la capacité de pratiquer la magie. C'est impossible qu'il y ait autant de mutations génétiques faisant apparaître l'allèle de nulle part.

Alice avait, peu après le début de la conversation, prit un crayon qu'elle mâchouillait tranquillement et s'était levée puis, à mesure que l'énoncé de la théorie continuait, elle s'était rassise, puis relevée avant de s'asseoir par terre où elle écoutait religieusement la théorie des trois scientifiques, y accordant un réel intérêt et s'interrogeant sur sa légitimité scientifique.

-Attention, les gènes seraient l'un des facteurs, mais cet allèle serait récessif et ne serait pas l'unique condition à l'apparition de la magie chez les individus concernés. L'autre facteur serait l'environnement.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure que la magie était située tout autour de nous. Cependant, la magie est une substance et elle est instable. Pour survivre dans notre environnement, elle a besoin de porteurs. Ainsi, elle se concentre particulièrement dans les êtres magiques comme les sorciers. Le problème est qu'elle dépend de nous. Lorsque le nombre de sorcier est en baisse, l'instabilité de la magie croit. Toutes les générations, il y a quelques nés-moldus à naître, mais dans ces cas-là, il y a un nombre encore plus important de nés-moldus à naître, des enfants qui comme toi auraient du naître sans magie et qui finalement sont des sorciers.

-Je comprends.

Alice était perplexe. D'un côté, elle ne voulait toujours pas croire à la magie mais d'un autre côté, tout cela tenait parfaitement debout et n'était pas qu'une lubie inventée par des fans du surnaturel. De surcroît, une partie des faits présentés par Richard avaient déjà été étudiés par de vrais scientifiques qu'elle respectait.

-Il y a vingt ans, intervint Tina, il y a eu une guerre ayant fortement baissé notre nombre qui n'était déjà pas bien important du fait d'une autre guerre ayant eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. De ce fait, depuis quelques années le monde magique connaît un manque d'enfants alors même que la magie était fragilisée par le nombre de morts parmi ces porteurs. De nombreux nés-moldus se sont alors révélés afin de pallier à ce problème.

-Mon fils, ajouta Richard, est au collège Poudlard en ce moment. Il rentrera demain à la maison et m'a dit que cette année, sur les trente-cinq élèves de première année, quatre étaient nés-moldus soit un peu plus de dix pour cent. Par le passé, ce chiffre atteignait à peine cinq pour cent. Tu n'es pas la seule enfant à avoir grandi dans une famille non-magique et à pourtant être une sorcière. Il y en a eu à toutes les époques et il y en aura encore. A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire maintenant.

Et elle se le demandait. Cette conversation avait aiguisé son esprit, lui apportant une autre vue sur la magie que celle qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent, et peut-être une vision plus juste, plus proche de la réalité. Elle en avait bien besoin. Cependant, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait croire ou non à la magie. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle devait croire mais son esprit rationnel refusait de lâcher prise bien qu'il se laissait peu à peu tenter.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement. Il faut encore que je réfléchisse.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/

-Interdiction de frapper ton frère. Interdiction de critiquer la magie. Interdiction d'insulter ton frère. Interdiction de te disputer avec mes enfants. Interdiction de menacer ton frère.

Alexander acquiesça à chacune des interventions de son oncle. Ce dernier fini par soupirer et se passa la main dans les cheveux sous le regard amusé de son épouse.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, Alexander est un grand garçon, il sait se tenir.

-Mais oui oncle Harry, je te promets que je serai sage tant que je serai en vue des camarades sorciers de mon frère. Cela dit dès qu'on sera hors de vue je ne te garantis pas que je ne lui ferais pas quelques reproches. Mais je resterai soft, promis.

Ginny et Alexander attendirent l'assentiment de Harry avant de partir à la gare. Ce dernier souffla une dernière fois avant de confirmer implicitement d'un :

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comme tu as fait pour convaincre ton père de changer d'avis.

La rousse transplana alors en entraînant l'adolescent. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la gare de King Cross où le garçon suivit sa tante se demanda comment des sorciers allaient faire pour passer inaperçus dans cette foule.

-Par ici Alex. Par Merlin, on va être en retard.

-Il est à peine 16h30 tante Ginny. Je croyais que le train arrivait à 17h.

-Mais l'horloge là bas indique 5h, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Elle indique simplement à quelle heure partira le prochain.

L'adolescent ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les sorciers refusait de se servir de la technologie et restaient ancrés dans le Moyen-Age. Certes la magie était cool et semblait très utile mais tout de même, l'électricité, Internet, tout cela avait un impact incroyable sur le monde d'aujourd'hui. Cela lui paraissait aberrant que des personnes puissent décider d'ignorer toutes ces technologies.

-Au fait comment vas-tu ? demanda la femme. Harry m'a parlé d'un sport que tu pratiquais et qui te posais problème, peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus ? J'étais une sportive de haut-niveau étant plus jeune, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Alexander la regarda attentivement, surpris. C'était la première fois que lui et sa tante discutait calmement de la vie du plus jeune. Finalement la découverte du talent d'Alice aura au moins eu le mérite de rapprocher les deux familles.

-Je fais du foot, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Non. Il n'y a pas ça chez nous.

L'adolescent lui expliqua alors avec beaucoup de précision les règles de son sport favori ainsi que l'intérêt qu'il y trouvait.

-En plus j'ai été recruté par Manchester. C'est un club super connu. Ils me prennent pour la prochaine saison pour que je progresse et que je puisse jouer pour eux peut-être à partir de l'année prochaine. Le problème c'est que je ne serai pas trop là des vacances. Je devrais m'entraîner. Je ne pourrai pas trop voir Alice. Seulement du dimanche au mardi.

-Ce n'est pas pour te déprimer encore plis mais de toute manière tu ne pourras pas la voir tant que ça pendant les vacances. Ta sœur va passer une partie des vacances chez nous ou chez Hermione pour découvrir notre monde. Il faut que tu en sois conscient.

-On pourra quand même se voir les week-ends ?

-Manifestement, Alice ne supporterait pas que ce ne soit pas le cas, lui répondit Ginny avant de reprendre son chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo se trouvait sur le quai de ce fameux quai 9 ¾. Alexander était abasourdi en voyant tous les sorciers arriver dans leurs tenues toute plus improbables les unes que les autres. Inutile de souligner qu'il avait passé quelques instants en étant de choc après avoir traversé un mur.

Cinq coups finirent par retentirent et au même moment une locomotive rouge entra en gare en sifflant. Les jeunes enfants présents sur le quai à coté d'Alexander et Ginny s'excitèrent attendant avec impatience le retour de leur frères et sœurs plus âgés.

Les adolescents justement commencèrent à sortir du train, traînant leurs valises et échangeant une dernière fois avec leurs camarades. Certains étaient vêtus de leur uniforme scolaire, d'autres de vêtements typiquement moldus ou sorciers et enfin certains portaient un mélange des tenus.

Alexander observait avec attention les élèves qui apparaissaient. Il distingua son cousin James entouré par une petite cour d'adolescents de son âge et qui discutait plus particulièrement avec deux d'entre eux. Le garçon repéra sa mère et lui fit un signe avant de continuer sa conversation. Puis, le footballer repéra le jeune Albus habillé de vêtements moldus qui terminait une discussion enflammée avec un albinos en costume, un brun en uniforme scolaire et une rousse en robe. Le brun et l'albinos s'en allèrent rejoindre leur famille alors qu'Albus et son amie s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Salut Maman ! Comment vas-tu ? Eh mais c'est Alexander ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je m'assure que mon frère ne nous snobe pas deux mois de plus, répondit simplement l'adolescent plus âgé. Au fait, je suis au courant pour la magie.

Le jeune Potter parut quelques instants mal à l'aise puis concentra son attention sur sa mère, décidant que son cousin se débrouillerait.

-Par contre maman, n'espère pas que James revienne à la maison, il a prévu de venir squatter chez Johnny avec Fred et Roxane.

-Ton frère a pourtant intérêt à venir au moins me faire part de son intention.

Pendant ce temps, Alex faisait connaissance de la petite rousse et apprit que celle-ci était la fille d'Hermione, la femme qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Elle se nommait Rose et avait appris par sa mère la situation d'Alice. Elle assura au garçon qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour aider la fillette à s'adapter.

Dix minutes encore passèrent. James était finalement revenu voir sa mère pour lui demander la permission de découcher - permission qu'il avait obtenue – et était reparti avec ses amis mais Malcolm n'arrivait toujours pas.

Finalement, à 17h42, Malcolm fit son apparition. Le garçon était habillé de son uniforme scolaire à laquelle il enlevé la cape et pouvait passer pour un étudiant de n'importe quel établissement moldu. Il salua ses amis qui étaient sortis comme lui en retard du train et se dirigea vers sa tante et ses cousins sans sembler remarquer son frère présent juste à coté d'eux quoi qu'un peu en retrait.

-Salut Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ? Désolé pour le retard. Tu sais comment c'est y a toujours trop de monde à descendre, on a préféré éviter la cohue.

-Je vais très bien merci. Comment c'est bien passé le voyage ?

-C'était génial ! On s'est bien amusé. Au fait je n'ai pas reçu la réponse, Papa a-t-il accepté que je passe les vacances chez vous ?

Avant que Ginny ait eu le temps de réagir Alexander s'était empressé de répondre à son petit frère.

-Il me semble en effet que Papa a accepté, fit-il l'air de rien.

-Alex ?

-Oui petite tête. Tu me remets maintenant ? Alexander Dursley, ton grand frère. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, Papa a accepté ta demande. Cool n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas pouvoir nous fuir deux mois de plus avant de repartir pour dix mois dans ce foutu collège.

-Écoute. C'est plus compliqué que cela.

-Bien entendu, reprit l'ainé comme si de rien n'était, tu vas complètement ignorer les sentiments d'Alice, notre chère petite sœur qui comme tu dois t'en douter à moins d'être devenu totalement insensible – ce qui ne me surprendrait pas tant que ça si j'en juge ces derniers mois – est complètement anéanti d'avoir appris par notre cousine adoré que tu avais décidé sciemment ne pas rentrer pour les vacances.

-Alex… Je ne peux pas vous en parler.

-Ah mais si tu as le droit crétin. Oncle Harry me l'assuré, les familles des sorciers ont le droit d'être au courant. Quoi ? Tu n'imaginais quand même pas qu'Alice allait avaler ton histoire de St Andrew. Dès le mois d'octobre elle savait que tu n'étais pas là-bas. Imagines-tu une seule seconde à quelle point tu as pu la faire souffrir ?

Pendant toute la discussion, l'adolescent n'avait pas élevé la voix et avait débité sa tirade d'un ton parfaitement calme, sans s'énerver ni frapper son frère, tenant ainsi la promesse faite à son parrain. Seul cette dernière phrase avait été menaçante. Alexander avait baissé le ton et craché ses mots entre ces dents tout en agrippant le col de son frère.

-Tu ne me frappe pas ?, s'étonna le plus jeune un peu effrayé.

-Que ce soit bien clair petite tête, si je t'en veux c'est surtout à cause de ce que tu as fait à ma petite sœur. Moi j'en ai plus rien à foutre de toi. Et si je veux te frapper c'est pour la venger. J'ai promis à oncle Harry de ne pas le faire ici pour pouvoir venir ici te balancer tes quatre vérités sans que tu ne nous fuit une fois encore. Je tiens toujours mes promesses moi !

Puis le blond lâcha son frère et s'éloigna. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Pour le reste il verrai avec sa sœur et son frère. Aujourd'hui à cette heure, Alexander ne considérait plus Malcolm comme son frère. Alice était sa petite sœur et occupait la première place dans son cœur. Malcolm avait blessé sa sœur, il devenait donc son ennemi.

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre 7. Si vous avez aimez, comme d'hab' vous pouvez laissé une petite review, je me ferai une joie d'y répondre.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, découverte d'un nouveau personnage. Alors, à la prochaine!**


	8. 8: Amis et même plus

**Salut à tous ! Désolée pour le retard (mais bon je vous avais prévenu) dus à mes oraux et partiels qui m'ont d'ailleurs bien saoulé. Finalement j'ai décidé de reporter d'une semaine car j'ai écrit ce chapitre le week-end dernier et j'aime bien me laisser le temps de relire pour enlever les fautes d'orthographes et les erreurs de formulation (Vous voyez à quel point c'est une fois corrigé dites vous qu'avant c'est encore pire. Moi et le français, c'est comme Alex et les maths.)**

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite ce chapitre est assez court et ne traite pas de l'événement que vous attendiez. Pour cela, il faudra attendre encore un petit peu. Cela dit, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre qui peut un peu être vu comme un hors-série donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 ** _Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_**

 ** _Amlou : Merci beaucoup. Bonne année à toi aussi. Effectivement, la magie s'infiltre progressivement dans la vie des Dursley._**

 ** _Isa : Je ne connais pas trop xmen, j'irai voir. (C'est des super héros non ?). Malcolm est un peu (j'ai d'ailleurs utilisé ce terme en répondant à une review) mon Caliméro personnel. Il était un peu en retrait dans sa famille et même quand il lui arrive un truc cool (la magie) il faut qu'il en bave un peu. D'ailleurs, ça devrait continuer encore un peu_** ** _._**

 ** _Harry n'était pas là car il travaille ou à un rdv (en fait je n'y est pas trop réfléchi, pour moi, les deux personnages qui allait chercher au train c'était Alex et Ginny mais pas Harry, il prend trop de place._**

 ** _Namyothis : Bienvenue sur Alice Dursley ! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** **Amis et même plus.**

* * *

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va au village moldu chercher des viennoiseries.

L'appel d'Hugo tira Alice de ses pensées. Le garçon et sa sœur faisait des efforts pour lui permettre de se sentir chez elle dans leur maison mais Alice préférerait quand même être avec ses frères dans sa maison. Elle s'efforçait toutefois de ne pas rembarrer sèchement Rose et Hugo en leur montrant à quel point elle détestait être chez eux même s'ils semblaient s'en douter.

-Non merci, répondit-elle avant de reprendre intéressée. Il est loin ce village ?

-Non pas trop, s'excita son interlocuteur heureux de la voir réagir. Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai écrire une lettre à un ami ce serait pour la poster.

-Si tu veux écris ta lettre et je t'accompagnerai cet après-midi pour la poster.

-Très bien à tout à l'heure.

Les deux Weasley prirent congé, laissant la fillette se détacher du fauteuil du salon pour rejoindre la table de la salle à manger où elle s'installa avec du papier et son stylo, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait tourner sa lettre pour ne pas lui mentir tout en lui ne disant un maximum et en gardant le secret.

 _Le 6 juillet 2019._

 _Cher Mike._

 _Comment vas-tu ? Moi je ne vais pas très bien._

Alice reposa son crayon et replongea dans ses pensées. Son cerveau refusait désespérément de l'aider à écrire cette fichue lettre qu'elle destinait à son meilleur ami. Elle chercha un instant Hermione du regard pour lui demander de l'aider mais elle se ravisa. La femme lui avait bien dit qu'elle n'avait pas de réels amis qui lui avaient manqué en arrivant à Poudlard et auprès desquels elle avait dû se justifier.

En plus, il n'était pas question que de se justifier. Alice avait besoin de parler au garçon. Lui seul la comprenait et était capable de trouver les mots juste pour la rassurer et dédramatiser les réactions des autres. Et être rassurée, Alice en avait bien besoin. Elle allait revoir Malcolm dans deux jours. Deux jours ! Elle était impatiente mais en même temps terriblement craintive. Qu'allait-il se passer ? La fillette ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la réaction de son frère. Et si Lily avait raison ? Et si Malcom ne voulait véritablement pas la voir ? Cette question tournait et retournait dans sa tête depuis maintenant cinq jours sans que son cerveau surpuissant ne puisse lui apporter de réponse.

Alice savait bien qu'elle ne recevrait pas la réponse de Mike avant la rencontre mais elle savait que lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur allait la soulager d'un poids. Restait à formuler…

Elle reprit sa plume et une nouvelle feuille et écrivit :

 _Cher Mike._

 _Comment se passe tes vacances forcées en Australie ? As-tu convaincu Adrien de te laisser aller visiter une université ou es-tu condamné à rester à l'appartement que vous partagez lui et toi ?_

 _Pour ma part mes vacances ne s'annoncent pas très bien et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir les passer avec toi. Cela fait déjà deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu me manques. Nos discussions sur l'infini ou le théorème de Green-Tao me manquent. (D'ailleurs savais-tu que les étudiants de ma classe de grade 12 ( ***** ) ignoraient qui était Tao ?)_

 _Malheureusement, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'essaie encore de convaincre mon père de renoncer, mais je ne pourrais probablement pas étudier à Cambridge l'année prochaine comme nous l'avions prévu. En effet, pour des raisons que je ne peux te divulguer (et tu me connais, je préfère éviter de te mentir) j'intégrerais un autre établissement scolaire à compter du 1 septembre. Je n'exclus pas encore la possibilité de me faire renvoyer mais tu connais les adultes, mon cerveau est à lui-seul le gage de ma survie dans les écoles._

 _Malcolm est revenu. Il ne s'est pour l'instant pas risqué dans une discussion avec moi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, lui et Alexander ont eu quelques mots. Depuis, ils s'évitent. Cela dit ce n'est pas très difficile puisque ce dernier a finalement été recruté dans son équipe de foot. Je ne te dis pas sa joie. Il s'entraîne plusieurs fois par semaine et espère être sélectionné pour la coupe du monde des moins de 17 ans qui aura lieu en automne à Rio de Janeiro._

 _Pour ma part, je vis pour l'instant chez une amie de mon oncle Harry (mais si tu sais le père de ma cinglée de cousine). Son fils cadet ira dans le même établissement que moi et tente de me mettre à l'aise. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très coopérative. Je les ignore la plupart du temps. Je préfère continuer à étudier le programme de mathématiques universitaire. C'est tellement plus intéressant._

 _Je suis cependant blessée. Lily m'a avoué (avec un grand sourire) que mon frère nous fuyait véritablement (et pour une fois c'est vrai j'ai vérifié). Ce crétin aurait pu rentrer à la maison et nous contacter. Cependant il ne l'a pas fait. Si tu savais comme je lui en veux. A ton avis qu'elles peuvent être ses raisons ? Je le revois samedi et j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction._

 _Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne semaine._

 _En espérant pouvoir discuter avec toi très vite._

 _Alice._

 _PS1 : Je serai quand même présente pour nos dernières Olympiades. Sois prévenus, je remporterai la victoire._

 _PS2 : Il est inenvisageable que nous ne repartions pas tous les deux avec une médaille d'or._

Alice reposa son crayon et referma sa lettre qu'elle destinait à son meilleur ami. Elle chercha ensuite Hermione pour lui demander une enveloppe pour poster ladite lettre. La femme lui proposa même d'envoyer la lettre. La fillette accepta avant de changer d'avis. Elle se jura cependant de tout de même accompagner Hugo se promener. Alice retourna alors dans le salon où elle se rassit avec son manuel de maths. Elle soupira. La fillette espérait vraiment que le garçon ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur ne sa défection.

Mike Volt était un petit génie américain originaire de Dallas du même âge qu'Alice. Il vivait seul avec son oncle Adrien depuis sa naissance et avait développé un talent pour les mathématiques comparable à celui de la fillette qui avait conduit son oncle à l'inscrire à Mensa. ( ****** ) Les deux enfants s'étaient alors rencontrés lors d'une réunion sur les mathématiques à Houston en février 2016 alors qu'ils avaient sept ans. Les deux enfants y avaient été trainé par leurs tuteurs respectifs qui s'inquiétaient de les voir souffrir de leur intelligence et du mépris des autres enfants de leur âge.

Leur rencontre fut explosive. Ni Alice ni Mike n'avait envie d'être là. A part eux, tous les participants avaient entre dix et quinze ans et les deux enfants n'avaient pas l'habitude de partager l'admiration des adultes face à leur intelligence, ayant toujours été le ou la plus intelligent de leur environnement. Ils s'étaient donc chamaillés et défiés pendant les cinq jours du séjour. Chacun testant l'autre sur des sujets ou des énigmes qu'il jugeait compliqué et espérant pouvoir le piéger et ainsi montrer sa supériorité.

A la fin du séjour, chacun retourna chez lui. Dudley et Adrien étaient déçus. Ils avaient espéré trouver un moyen de canaliser les intelligences respectives de leurs petits protégés. Cependant, leur déception n'avait pas duré longtemps. Ils avaient chacun de leur côté remarqué que les enfants s'ennuyaient et semblaient vide, cherchant sans s'en rendre compte la présence et le cerveau de l'autre afin de lui apporter une répartie et une résistance faisant défaut aux autres êtres humains qu'ils côtoyaient.

Adrien avait alors traîné son neveu a un autre séminaire en mai, cette fois-ci sur le territoire britannique. L'enfant ne se montra pas si réfractaire, il était presque enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver la fillette bizarre qu'il lui ressemblait un peu. Dudley avait également réussi à convaincre sa fille. Cette nouvelle rencontre se passa bien mieux que la précédente. Les deux enfants s'étaient encore chamaillés bien sûr. Mais ils avaient également discuté un peu de leurs scientifiques préférés avant de se quitter de nouveau quelques jours plus tard.

Ils s'étaient par la suite revus, une fois, puis deux, et avaient partagé ensemble leurs nouvelles connaissances. Ils décidèrent alors de rester en contact et de se retrouver régulièrement afin de découvrir ensembles de nouveaux horizons mathématiques. Et c'était tous les deux, l'année suivante qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à Rio de Janeiro pour les Olympiades Internationales de Mathématiques où ils emportèrent chacun une médaille de bronze, puis une médaille d'argent l'année suivante en Roumanie. Cette année, au Royaume-Unis, les deux enfants espéraient vraiment emporter une médaille d'or pour leur dernière participation et ainsi finir en beauté de marquer de leur nom cette grande compétition qui était devenu un rendez-vous incontournable pour eux.

En effet, c'était là, qu'ils avaient finalement, cinq mois après leur rencontre scellés leur amitié au cours de cette compétition de niveau internationale où chacun faisait partie de la délégation de son pays. Encore jeune, Alice et Mike avaient dû supporter les regards des autres délégations composées d'étudiants bien plus âgés qu'eux qui leur reprochaient leur prétention et leur dédain. Les deux enfants étaient donc restés ensemble, cimentant ainsi leur amitié et expérimentant pour la première fois de leur vie le fait de se comporter comme des enfants en jouant pendant une semaine à faire des farces et à embêter les autres.

Alice soupira à ce souvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient amusés ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait un ami comme ses frères et c'était vraiment agréable. Elle se remit à soupirer. Mike allait-il lui en vouloir ? Elle ne parvenait pas à prévoir sa réaction et elle s'inquiétait.

Une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle était vraiment à bout depuis quelques temps, depuis cette histoire de magie. Elle aimerait tellement remonter le temps et retourner à cette époque bénie où elle voyait tous ses frères régulièrement et où elle passait ses vacances à passer du temps avec ses frères et à faire des farces et étudier des concepts mathématiques avec Mike.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Alice ?

Alice tourna la tête et fit face à Ron Weasley, le mari de Hermione qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle avait déjà vu l'homme mais n'avait jamais pris la peine de discuter avec lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait le premier pas, semblant lui aussi se satisfaire de cette cohabitation.

-C'est rien.

Il l'a regarda d'un air dubitatif.

-Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Tu as les larmes aux yeux. Il n'est pas difficile de déduire que tu ne vas pas bien. Après si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ton choix.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ron se leva alors pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un damier qu'il posa entre eux.

-Parfois parler de ce qui nous tracasse peut faire du bien. Je te laisse la partie pour y penser.

Et ils commencèrent à jouer. Alice dut admettre que le mari d'Hermione jouait bien. Il attaquait, tout en défendant ses positions, il la mettait en danger. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien dans cette partie à jouer contre Ron. Une demi-heure plus tard, la partie qui avait été très serrée s'acheva sur une victoire d'Alice.

-Je suis surpris. Je pensais que tu serais meilleure, observa l'homme avant de reprendre rapidement pour ne pas la blesser. Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas pouvoir rivaliser avec toi. Hermione m'a dit que tu étais un petit génie.

-Je réfléchis vite mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis capable de tout faire. Comme tout le monde il me faut pratiquer pour progresser. Or, je ne joue presque jamais aux échecs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, reprit-elle après une petite pause, Malcolm aime jouer aux échecs. Et que je ne veux pas gagner contre lui. Je l'ai battu une fois et il était très triste. Après j'ai fait exprès de perdre. Les échecs, c'est le moment à eux de papa et Malcolm, comme moi et les énigmes, Valou et les livres et Alex et le foot.

Il y eut un blanc. Chacun méditant ce que venait de dire la fillette. Ron reprit finalement la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Qu'est-ce qui te rends si triste ?

-Pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'en parler Ronald mais je te promets d'y réfléchir.

-Très bien. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas toute seule. Harry, ton père, tes frères, et même ma famille on s'inquiète pour toi. Mon fils Hugo, il aimerait beaucoup devenir ton ami.

-Moi aussi, Hugo est très gentil.

-Bon je vais te laisser, fit-il en se relevant. Au fait, le facteur a apporté ça pour toi. Le facteur était très surpris. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on a du courrier.

Ron sorti de la pièce et Alice se jeta sur la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Un simple coup d'œil sur l'adresse lui fit deviner qui lui écrivait. Encore une fois ils avaient eu la même idée à savoir écrire une lettre à l'autre, et ce, presque au même moment. Alice sortit alors de la maison et alla s'isoler dans la colline à coté de la maison, au pied d'un arbre, prête à lire ce que lui destinait son meilleur ami.

 _Chère Alice !_

 _Comment ça va chez tes timbrés de cousins ? Oui je sais je n'étais pas censé être au courant mais bon tu me connais, rien ni personne ne peut me résister._

 _Plus sérieusement, j'ai enfin dégotté un ordinateur (bon en fait j'ai menacé le voisin de dénoncer son infidélité pour qu'il me le passe) et quand je t'envoie des mails tu ne réponds pas ? J'ai alors appelé ton père avec le téléphone du voisin précédemment cité et là ton père m'apprend que tu es en vacances chez eux dans endroit où il n'y a ni réseau téléphonique ni internet. Mais quel coin paumé ! Ça existe encore aujourd'hui ce genre de lieu ? Jumelle je te laisse deux semaines pour réussir à construire une antenne réseau ! Je sais que tu en es capable. J'ai été obligé de prendre un CRAYON et d'ECRIRE une LETTRE ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire._

 _Pour ma part, tout va correct si ce n'est qu'_ _Adrien me casse les pieds. Il m'a foutu à deux réunions pour enfants surdoués et je me suis royalement fait chier. Personne n'arrive à notre niveau ma sœur je te l'assure._

 _Cependant, je dois avouer que tu me déçois et ce doublement. J'ai appris par ton frère (qui ayant pris conscience de ses limites intellectuelles s'est adressées à moi pour obtenir un avis de mon cerveau surpuissant) que tu avais fugué à la suite d'une remarque de ta cousine concernant Malcolm. Je pense deviner la teneur de cette conversation et laisse-moi te donner mes deux raisons de mécontentement._

 _Premièrement, ta cousine est une connasse nous le savons tous les deux depuis des années. Par conséquent, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta réaction quand elle te balance quelque chose d'aussi énorme (oui je parle bien du manque d'affection que ton frère éprouverait pour toi) c'est de la croire. Elle te déteste et c'est réciproque ! Évidemment quelle chercher à t'emmerder. Tu aurai agi e la même manière. Je peux te l'assurer, Malcolm ne te déteste pas. Tu m'en diras un peu plus sur son comportement mais j'ai une théorie à ce sujet et je t'en parlerai plus en détail quand elle sera corroborée._

 _J'en arrive à ma deuxième raison de mécontentement : ton silence. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? (Ne me sors pas l'excuse du trou paumé, la poste passe partout dans le monde cf. nos expériences d'il y a deux ans) Je savais que ton frère te manquait parce que je te connais et je sais ce qui se passe parce qu'Alex s'inquiète pour toi et me l'a dit mais j'aurais préféré l'apprendre de ta part. Nous sommes amis Alice, et mêmes plus, des âmes sœurs : deux parties 'une même âme séparés à la naissance. Je serai toujours là, j'espère que tu n'as conscience (même si tu finissais par empoissonner Lily je te soutiendrai). De ce fait, j'espère qu'à l'avenir tu me diras ce qui te tracasse et que tu ne laisseras pas de sombres pensées envahir ton esprit et diminuer ton intellect._

 _Sur ces mots je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et j'attends ta réponse avec impatience (parce qu'il n'est pas exclu que moi Mike Volt je m'inquiète pour toi)._

 _À la prochaine !_

 _PS1 J'étais sérieux à propos de l'antenne réseau._

 _PS2 : Ais confiance en moi. Nous sommes amis et même plus ne l'oublie pas._

Alice releva les yeux de sa lecture. Mike était comme ça et l'avait toujours été. Il pouvait faire disparaître sa peur et sa tristesse de quelques remarques bien placées. Prétentieux et arrogant vu de loin mais loyal et protecteur quand on se rapprochait de son cœur. Elle allait alors lui écrire à nouveau pour le rassurer puis encore une fois après demain pour lui raconter sa rencontre avec Malcolm qu'elle envisageait beaucoup plus sereinement. Elle ignorait de quoi voulait parler son ami mais il ne s'avançait jamais sans certitude. Peut-être Malcolm allait-il se comporter froidement et qu'elle souffrirait mais alors Mike sera là pour l'aider à se relever.

Car après tout ils étaient amis et même plus et ce pour toute la vie.

* * *

 _ **(*) équivalent de la terminale**_

 _ **(**) Mensa est un organisme très connu dans les pays anglophones auxquels peuvent adhérer les 2% les plus intelligents d'une population. Ils peuvent alors se retrouver autour d'activités, se lier et partager leurs expériences. Ce n'est pas très bien vu en France (même si peut-être certains d'entre vous y sont) car notre pays n'a pas vraiment une bonne opinion des élites.**_

* * *

 ** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus!****

 **Mauvaise nouvelle pour tous ceux qui détestait Alice ma petite chérie surdouée et insupportable, maintenant je vous joins un nouveau petit génie prétentieux pour bien vous gaver (ne me remerciez pas ;) c'est tout à fait naturel).**

 **Normalemznt le clash Malcolm vs Alice arrive la semaine prochaine. (et là vous vous dites: Enfin!)**

 **Comme d'habitude vous pouvez reviewer, me dire ce que vous avez aimer ou pas, ce que vous avez mangé à midi et moi je vous dit à dans deux semaines.**

* * *

 _Mike et Alice ne sont pas frères et sœur mais les noms qu'ils se donnent sont dut au fait qu'ils se considèrent comme tels en raison de leurs nombreux points communs._

 _Mike est pour moi un personnage très important qui apparaîtra dans BAP donc je me devais de le faire apparaître. J'espère que vous l'aimez bien (*regard plein d'innocence*)._


	9. 9: Retrouvailles entre frères et soeur

**Coucou.**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents parce que je n'étais pas très inspiré. Je pensais mettre plusieurs évènements mais caser la rencontre Malcolm x Alice (qui aurait été un peu abusé de repousser une nouvelle fois 😉) m'a été très difficile (j'ai du mal à écrire les dialogues). D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat et il n'est pas exclus qu'à l'avenir, je corrige ce passage et le remanie.**

 **On approche de la fin du prologue et je ferais alors une longue pause (peut être un mois ou deux) dans cette historie le temps de prendre de l'avance sur BAP. (Que ceux qui suivent mes autres écrits ne s'inquiètent pas, des petits textes comme Une Histoire de Jus de pomme ou Elle est pas jolie mais elle est jolie quand même devrait quand même paraître.**

 **En attendant je vous laisse avec le chapitre 9 : à la prochaine.**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:  
**

 **Guest: Bienvenue sur Alice Dursley, en espérant que la suite de cette histoire te convienne.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles entre frères et soeur.**

* * *

Déjà deux heures que le repas avait commencé soupira Alice de sa place. Pourtant la fillette n'avait toujours pas réussie à converser avec son frère aîné.

La blondinette était arrivée dans la demeure dite du terrier avec Hermione et sa famille après avoir « transplané » – la fillette ne parvenait d'ailleurs toujours pas à digérer le fait que la téléportation existe et s'était promis d'étudier le phénomène dès qu'elle aurait du temps afin de pouvoir l'expliquer de manière rationnelle – et s'était faite assaillir par Alexander qui refusait depuis de la lâcher du regard. Le garçon l'avait réprimandé – engueuler serait un terme un peu plus exact –pour sa fugue, lui avait demandé plus de détails concernant ses raisons et s'était assuré qu'elle allait bien. Valentin l'avait salué et prit dans ses bras, lui demandant si elle allait mieux sans toutefois la noyer sous les questions et elle l'avait vu, la surveillait de loin depuis le début du repas. Enfin son père s'était approché, l'avait serré contre elle s'était excusé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour la soulager et de lui avoir caché son héritage magique.

Alice était bien sure très heureuse de voir les hommes de sa vie lui montrer leur amour mais l'un deux manquait à l'appel, celui qu'elle souhaitait le plus voir à cet instant. Cependant, lui aussi était présent à cette réunion de famille qui accueillait une grande partie des frères et sœurs de Ron ainsi que leurs enfants. Ce jour marquait la fin de l'année scolaire pour les Weasley et les retrouvailles tant attendues avec les cousins plus jeunes ou plus âgés. Malcolm profitait du nombre important d'invités pour fuir sa sœur. Assis à l'autre bout de la table des enfants, entourés par son meilleur ami – un dénommé Fred si elle se souvenait bien – ainsi que d'autres adolescents de son âge, le garçon semblait s'être arrangé pour fuir sa sœur du mieux qu'il le pourrait. Bien que rechignant toujours à quitter sa sœur, Alexander acceptait de discuter avec ses voisins, de son âge, James ainsi que deux de ses cousines. Quant à elle Alice avait finie par lâcher prise, se disant que de toute façon, le meilleur moyen de piéger son frère pour discuter avec lui était de le laisser croire qu'elle abandonnait. Elle était donc ne pleine conversation avec Hugo, sa sœur Rose ainsi que Albus tandis que Lily avait retrouvé d'autres enfants de son âge qui n'était semble-t-il pas ses cousins.

-Nous on est à Serdaigle !, s'exclama Albus un grand sourire sur le visage. C'est une super maison. Tout le monde est super sympa. Il y a Rose et Scorpius mon meilleur ami. Franchement Alice tu serais super à l'aise, c'est la maison des élèves les plus studieux.

-Je ne suis pas spécialement studieuse, objecta la fillette.

-Tu rigole ou quoi ?, opposa Rose. Ca fait une semaine que tu ne lâches pas ton bouquin et que tu cherche à l'apprendre par cœur.

-Pas à l'apprendre par cœur. Ça na aucun intérêt. J'essaie juste de comprendre ce que sont les concepts mathématiques au programme pour pouvoir en discuter avec mon meilleur ami et débattre avec lui de leurs applications dans la vie de tous les jours.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Hugo. En tout cas cette soif d'apprentissage est caractéristique des Serdaigle. J'aimerai bien les rejoindre l'année prochaine.

-Quels sont les autres maisons ? demanda Alice intéressée.

Hugo lui expliqua alors avec enthousiasme tout ce qu'il savait et qu'elle ignorait à propos de ce qu'était le collège Poudlard.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, il fut venu à Alice l'occasion de parler à Malcolm. Le repas était fini et elle, Hugo et les deux Serdaigles avait suivis les autres adolescents sur la colline. Sous le regard ébahis d'Alexander et sa sœur, James s'envola sur ce qui semblait être un simple ballet et se mit à accélérer et à faire des figures dans les airs. Rapidement, Malcolm et son ami le rouquin prirent à leur tour un ballet dans le caddie amenés un peu plus tôt et rejoignirent leur cousin dans les airs avant de se lancer une balle de la taille d'un ballon de basket.

Les plus jeunes les observèrent quelques minutes avant que les garçons descendent et leur propose de jouer à un jeu qui consistant à envoyer la balle dans les piliers mis d'un bout à l'autre du terrain qu'ils venaient de délimiter. James et une fille nommée Roxane commencèrent à faire les équipes. Au moment ou Alice était choisie pour jouer, un cri retentit.

-Il est hors de question qu'elle joue !

Le garçon qui avait prononcé cette phrase n'était pas Alexander – qui savait pertinemment que sa sœur se serait abstenue – mais Malcolm. Alice ressentit alors deux émotions contraires. D'un coté elle était contente qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, après tout elle n'avait elle même pas envie de jouer mais de l'autre, elle était en colère qu'il s'autorise à lui interdire des choses alors qu'il l'ignorait depuis près de 10 mois.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? _Je joue si je veux !_

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en français. Cela arrivait souvent quand elle s'énervait contre ses frères. La fillette s'exprimait dans sa seconde langue maternelle car ça lui était plus simple mais aussi car ainsi les autres ne comprenaient pas et ne pouvaient se servir contre elle de ce qu'ils entendaient –elle pensait ici surtout à Lily.

- _C'est trop dangereux._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répéta-t-elle. Il aurait pu m'arriver plein de choses l'année dernière et tu n'en aurais rien sut._

 _-Papa m'envoyait des lettres. Et Alexander s'assurait qu'il ne t'arrive rien._

 _-Et là il n'en est plus capable ? répliqua-t-elle avec ironie._

 _-Ce n'est pas le problème._

 _-Si justement. Tu te pontes après des mois de silence radio et tu viens me dire ce que j'ai le droit ou pas sous prétexte que c'est dangereux ou quoi que ce soit d'autres._

 _-Je fais ce que je veux._

 _-Mais moi aussi, et tu n'as rien à y redire._

 _-Si justement je suis ton grand frère. Tu dois m'écouter quand je te dis que certaines choses sont dangereuses. Je suis plus âgé que toi._

 _-J'en conviens mais tu ne prends ce rôle que lorsque ça t'arrange. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais eu besoin de toi pendant l'année dernière ou depuis quelques jours avec cette histoire de magie._

 _-Toi ! Toi ! Toi ! Mais tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Je vais peut-être t'apprendre quelque chose que Papa et les garçons ont omis de te dire mais tu n'es pas la seule personne au monde._

Alice le fixa un instant interloqué. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il lui disait cela. De surcroit, sa dernière réplique n'avait aucune logique si on considérait le début de la conservation ou il paraissait se soucier d'elle. Alors comme cela lui arriva parfois, le petit génie se mit à bugger et répondit simplement.

 _-Je le sais bien._

 _-Ah bah on ne dirait pas parce que quoi qu'il arrive tu rapporte la couverture à toi pour faire ton intéressante. Je vais être honnête avec toi Alice, tout le monde en a marre de toi. Moi, papa, Valentin les cousins qui soit dit en passant ne sont pas aussi stupide que tu semblais le croire et même Alexander. On en a tous marre de te supporter._

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

 _-Tu sais quoi?, j'aurais préféré ne pas t'avoir pour soeur. ça aurait rendu les choses bien plus simples._

Il allait rajouter encore quelques piques sous le regard perdu d'Alice qui espérait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve quand Alexander décida d'intervenir.

 _-Fermes la putain ! Arrête de raconter ces conneries !_

 _-Ah oui. Sinon quoi, le grand frère modèle va mettre une rouste au méchant traître afin de protéger la petite miss parfaite._

 _-Effectivement, tu aurais bien besoin que je te remette les idées en place afin que tu prennes conscience de ce que tu es en train de faire._

Les deux garçons étaient désormais en train de se jauger du regard, attendant de voir ce que l'autre allait faire. Malcolm n'avait jamais été doué pour la bagarre et malgré ses fanfaronnades, il craignait que son frère ne mette ses menaces à exécution et lui saute dessus. En plus, étant en vacances, il ne pouvait se promener avec sa baguette et son absence accentuait la menace que présentait son frère. Alexander de son coté était plus confiant. Le sport qu'il pratiquait à un haut niveau avait façonné son corps et lui conférait un certain avantage. De plus, contrairement à son frère, l'adolescent avait passé de nombreuses années de son enfance à se battre avec ses camarades dans la boue ou sur l'herbe pour s'amuser. Enfin, Alexander avait envie de se battre et de venger sa petite sœur.

Sa colère le guidant il se jeta sur son frère et se mit à le rouer de coups. Les autres adolescents autour d'eux qui n'avait pas saisit le reste de la conversation comprirent alors que le problème était assez sérieux et se décidèrent à intervenir. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'agir qu'une petite main retint le bras du blond et qu'une voix retentit.

 _-Alex s'il te plait. Arrête. Ce n'est pas nécessaire._

 _-Pas nécessaire ? Tu te moque de moi._

 _-Alex…, répéta-t-elle avec une petite voix._

Son frère se tut mais ne la lâcha pas du regard. Il voyait bien que même si elle tentait de rester forte, la petite était touchée et blessée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle détourna alors le regard et se dirigea vers son autre frère, toujours au sol qui se tenait le visage d'où coulait un peu de sang.

 _-Malcolm, commença-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée. Je suis contente que tu m'aies dit ce que tu ressentais et je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Sur ce, je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps._

Elle fit une pause, laissant à son frère le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

 _-J'ai entendu que tu passerais les vacances chez oncle Harry. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et j'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons ce sera dans de meilleures dispositions._

Puis, sur ces mots elle tourna les talons pour rentrer au terrier. Son objectif était de trouver son père et de le convaincre de l'emmener loin d'ici ou le cas échéant, de le prévenir qu'elle partait (la fillette avait appris de ces erreurs et ne reproduirait pas celle commise la semaine précédente.) Cependant, son frère aîné l'avait suivie et appuya sa requête. Finalement, il fut décidé que Dudley reste pour comprendre un peu mieux la situation et passer du temps avec son troisième fils (la tête que fit Alexander à cet instant le dissuada de développer) tandis que Valentin ramenait ses cadets à la maison.

Pendant ce temps, sur la colline où se trouvait les enfants du clan Weasley, régnait l'incompréhension. LA plupart ne saisissait pas ce qui s'était passé ne comprenant pas le français et se demandait la raison de la dispute des deux frères. Dominique Weasley prit les choses en main et envoya une partie de ces cousins chercher des adultes pour soigner le garçon. Suivie de son petit frère Louis elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et lui mit une gifle.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- _Malcolm Dursley, fit-elle à son tour en français afin de lui garantir une certaine intimité, tu es vraiment un crétin. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous ni même pourquoi tu lui en veux mais sache que tu as vraiment dépassé les bornes. Tu ne t'es pas comporté comme un grand frère. Si elle t'en veut, elle aurait raison._

Le garçon sentit comme un poignard entrer dans son cœur à mesure que la jeune fille énonçait les faits.

- _Tu sais, ajouta Louis. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si mes sœurs me faisaient le même coup. Il arrive que nous nous disputions mais nous ne le faisons jamais dans le but de blesser les autres. A sa place, je ne serai pas parvenu à garder le contrôle de moi je pense. Elle a beaucoup de mérite._

Un deuxième poignard vint rejoindre le premier. Malcolm se sentait vraiment mal. Un sanglot manquait d'envahir sa gorge. Il se repassait en boucle dans sa tête la dernière réplique que lui avait adressées sa sœur avant de s'en aller. Elle n'était absolument pas aussi calme qu'elle tentait de le faire croire. Au fond d'elle elle pleurait, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux et entendu dans sa voix. Elle était bonne comédienne mais il restait don frère il la connaissait. Il connaissait ses faiblesses et ses peines… Et il s'en était servie pour lui faire du mal et la faire pleurer.

« La jalousie cause des maux cruels à celui qui en est atteint, et fait souffrir celui qui en est l'objet." Auguste de Labouïsse-Rochefort

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé?  
**


	10. 10: Ouverture Internationale

**Salut à tous !**

 **Bienvenue pour le chapitre 10 d'Alice Dursley. Au programme, des émotions, et des rires d'enfants. N'empêche me dire que c'est déjà le chapitre 10. Pour vous c'est peut être rien mais moi ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que je suis capable de tenir un rythme de publication et de continuer à écrire, tout en voyant que ça intéresse quelqu'un. Donc merci à vous tous de me suivre.  
**

 **En plus je suis en vacances demain soir donc je suis super contente (désolée pour ceux dont c'est la fin des vacances mais bon vous n'avez pas eu 8 semaines vous). Je vais pouvoir avancer un peu mes écrits et vous préparer un BAP bien commencé pour quand Alice Dursley sera fini (bientôt).**

 **.**

 **Réponse aux reviewers anonymes**

 ** _Isa : Dommage pour toi mais dans ce chapitre, où tu te mets à supporter Alice ou tu vas soupirer de désespoir en voyant le comportement des autres personnages vis-à-vis d'elle. Mauvaise Nouvelle bis : Je sais bien que tu aimes beaucoup Malcolm malheureusement, il n'apparaîtra pas non plus beaucoup dans le reste d'Alice Dursley. Son rôle sera un peu plus direct dans BAP. Encore Merci pour ta review._**

 ** _Guest : Contente de voir que ça te plaît._**

 ** _._**

 **J'ai longtemps hésité à savoir ou couper ce chapitre mais je me suis arrêté pour ne pas redémarré quelque chose qui ne sera pas fini donc ça continuera après. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et je suis satisfaite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi.  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Ouverture internationale.**

* * *

Adriana Locura avait 17 ans et venait du Pérou. Wolfgang Kepler, 17 ans était quant à lui Allemand de Bavière. Stanislav Torkoff et Julien Verdier avaient 16 ans et étaient respectivement Russe et Français. Junior Hyde était âgé de 14 ans et faisait partie de la délégation britannique tandis que la petite Sug Woo du haut de ses 12 ans représentait la Corée. Comme de nombreux autres enfants, ces six là aimaient les mathématiques et adorait se plonger dans des problèmes qui pouvaient parfois sembler à d'autres sans queue ni tête. C'est donc tout à fait naturellement qu'ils avaient enchaînés les compétitions mathématiques et les stages de perfectionnement jusqu'à finir par être sélectionné pour représenter leur pays aux Olympiades de Mathématiques se tenant cette année en Grande Bretagne.

C'était la première fois qu'ils y mettaient les pieds, et ils étaient très fiers d'avoir été sélectionné. Ils se fichaient bien du classement qui serait établi à la fin du séjour. Pour eux, cette expérience ne leur laisserait que du positif. Ils avaient pu pratiquer leur anglais, ils avaient pu bien s'amuser autour de toutes les activités présentées et surtout, ils avaient découvert d'autre gens d'horizons avec qui ils avaient pu discuter et échanger leur ressenti sur les différentes cultures.

En cette cinquième soirée des olympiades, les adolescents profitaient de la liberté qu'il leur était accordé pour discuter tranquillement dans les rues de Bath. Les températures étaient plutôt clémentes et à part Adriana, tous portaient des vêtements légers. Ils en avaient fini avec es épreuves et en attendant les résultats, profitaient de la ville et des sorties proposées. Ce jour-là ils avaient visité Londres et tous avaient adoré. Julien avait particulièrement aimé la visite du British Museum. Sug Woo préférait se souvenir du Tower Bridge et Wolfgang du musée de Churchill. Junior en tant que membre de la délégation britannique s'était retrouvé à diriger un groupe et avait été très heureux de montrer ses œuvres préférées à ses camarades.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en se promenant le long du parc d'Alexandra et ils en vinrent à discuter d'un sujet qui les avaient tous profondément marqués : la présence de deux enfants plus jeunes qu'eux qui venaient pour la troisième fois.

-Ces gamins sont assez prétentieux, disait Adriana. Ils nous méprisent sous prétexte qu'ils se croient plus intelligents que nous.

-Alice semble un peu froide aux premiers abords, j'en conviens, objecta Junior qui la connaissait bien, mais elle est extra comme gamine. Elle est juste un peu timide. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois cette année lors des stages de perfectionnement britannique et elle était très gentille. Elle était un peu déprimée ces derniers temps. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait des problèmes personnels. Les olympiades lui ont fait beaucoup de bien. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux.

-Qui est le petit garçon qui souvent l'accompagne toujours ? demanda Stanislav qui avait encore des difficultés en anglais. Ils ont l'air de connaître super bien l'autre.

-Il s'appelle Mike et est américain, répondit la petite coréenne. J'étais dans le même groupe qu'eux pour les recherches sur les fractales avant hier. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans. Mike est un peu particulier mais n'est pas méchant. Par contre, il n'est pas vraiment honnête. Après l'exercice, il a emprunté un ordinateur et a voulu pirater le MI6 mais Alice a refusé alors à la place ils ont joué à perturber la journée de la LSE (*).

Wolfgang la fixa un long moment, se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou non. Le garçon était habitué à l'ordre et était plutôt stricte. Un tel comportement l'effarait. Il finit finalement par s'y faire et les adolescents continuèrent leur route. Un peu plus loin ils tombèrent sur une partie de football.

La délégation brésilienne avait lancé un défi à la délégation ukrainienne et les deux groupes avaient commencé à s'affronter sur la pelouse quand d'autres enfants les avaient rejoints. Les deux capitaines avaient alors fait les équipes et les deux groupes se chamaillaient joyeusement, alternant les provocations et les félicitations. Parmi eux se trouvaient les deux enfants dont parlaient plus tôt les six amis. Installés chacun dans une équipe différente, les deux génies s'observaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, Juan, un brésilien de seize ans fit une passe à la fillette voyant que le reste de son équipe était marquée. Alice appliqua les conseils que son frère lui avait maintes et maintes fois prodigués et avança sur le terrain en attendant que ses coéquipiers se démarquent. Elle se trouva alors nez à nez avec Mike. La fillette se débarrassa alors de la balle et le combat qui avait démarré la balle au pied fini en bagarre sur le terrain après que les deux enfants se soient jetés l'un sur l'autre, se désintéressant totalement du jeu. Lorenzo, un italien blessé à la jambe qui jouait l'arbitre arrêta le jeu et lorsque les adolescents se regroupèrent autour des plus jeunes, ils les virent se relever les larmes aux yeux prit dans un fou rire qui ne regardait qu'eux.

Mike aperçut alors les voyeurs et leur fit signe de venir. La soirée se poursuivit alors, pleine de rire et de jeu d'enfants.

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que les enfants des différentes délégations étaient couchés – Alice et Mike devaient négocier chaque soir avec les responsables de leur délégation respective pour avoir le droit de se coucher à la même heure que les autres – la fillette quitta la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kim, et monta un étage pour rejoindre celle que Mike et Jacob occupaient. Kim et Jacob commençaient à avoir l'habitude. Tous les soirs, leur colocataire quittait la chambre ou bien recevait de la visite. Toutefois, cela ne les dérangeait pas. Les deux enfants n'étaient pas bruyants et ne gênaient personne. Cependant, Jake ne pouvait oublier les larmes qui avaient envahis le visage de la petite visiteuse le premier soir.

 **FLASH-BACK._** **FLASH-BACK._** **FLASH-BACK._** **FLASH-BACK._** **FLASH-BACK.**

Les américains venaient d'arriver à Bath après une journée entière passée dans les transports et s'étaient vu coincés dans leur chambre par un couvre-feu imposé à toutes les délégations. Il était donc un peu plus de minuit (18h à Dallas, 21h à New York) et aucun des deux garçons n'avaient sommeil. Jacob aurait bien aimé rejoindre ses camarades dans les chambres avoisinantes mais leur responsable l'avait déjà sermonné deux fois au cours de la soirée. Alors, l'adolescent prenait son mal en patience, jouant sur son ordinateur pendant que son colocataire restait allongé dans son lit à se reposer. Jake ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il faisait.

Il comprit plus tard que l'enfant prenait de l'avance dans son sommeil en prévision de la conversation qu'il devait avoir au cours de la nuit.

En effet, vers une heure du matin, une sonnerie retentit et le petit garçon émergea du sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla un peu avant de s'excuser du bruit causé.

-Comment tu faisais pour dormir ? s'exclama son aîné incrédule.

-C'était juste une petite sieste de fin d'après-midi, répondit-il. Comme ça je pourrais le coucher plus tard après. C'est ce que je fais à la maison. Je dors dans l'après-midi et je peux veiller ensuite jusqu'à trois heures du mat' à travailler sur mon ordinateur.

Jacob n'était pas stupide. Comme tous leurs camarades de la délégation américaine, ils s'étaient croisés régulièrement au cours de l'année et les adolescents devinaient que le garçon usait de ses talents particuliers au service de qui voudrait bien le payer.

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob fit la connaissance d'Alice. Des petits coups à la porte se firent entendre et une petite tête blonde apparut. La fillette était habillée d'un pyjama aux motifs léopards et trouvaient tout à fait normal l'idée de se trouver dans la chambre d'un garçon à une heure du matin. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle se jeta dans les bras de Mike qui l'enlaça. A cet instant, dire que Jake fut choqué est un euphémisme. En effet, même s'il se décoinçait peu à peu, son cadet s'était toujours montré aussi chaleureux qu'une porte de prison et le voir accepter un câlin et même y participer aurait surpris tous les membres de leur délégation. Après la minute retrouvaille, la blondinette s'adressa à lui et se présenta :

-Alice Dursley. Membre de la délégation britannique.

-Jake Mason. Je viens de New York. Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici dans notre chambre.

La fillette avait alors haussé un sourcil. Puis, elle l'avait fixé longuement, semblant chercher à savoir s'il était sérieux.

-ça me parait évident, répondit-elle finalement d'un ton hautain. Je suis venue voir Mike. Il ne t'a pas prévenu ?

Le garçon lui expliqua alors l'organisation qu'ils avaient prévu pour le séjour, à savoir la nuit une nuit sur deux dans la chambre de l'autre.

-D'ailleurs à ce propos, précisa Mike, ce qui se passe dans la chambre reste dans la chambre. Si tu balance, on saura que c'est toi.

-Tu es au courant que cette chambre est pour nous deux ? Vous allez m'empêcher de dormir une nuit sur deux ? En plus ça ne se fait pas qu'une fille dorme dans la chambre d'un garçon. Ce n'est pas correct.

Les deux petits démons échangèrent un sourire complice puis la blondinette prit la parole.

-Tu sais chaque année, les gens changent de chambre. L'année dernière on n'a même pas eu à se disputer pour changer de chambre car nos colocataires sont tombés à amoureux et dormaient ensemble. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, même si tu n'es pas amoureux de Kim, elle a accepté de te laisser partager notre chambre lorsque je vais ici. A toi de voir si tu voudras faire de même.

Jacob avait finalement cédé et était retourné à ses jeux vidéo, laissant les deux enfants discuter entre eux dans un coin de leur chambre. Occupé par un jeu vidéo en ligne, il ne prêtait aucun intérêt à leur conversation. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se décida à éteindre son jeu vidéo une heure et demie plus tard qu'il revint à la réalité. Les deux enfants n'avaient pas bougé, toujours allongé dans le lit de Mike. La seule différence se trouvait dans leur comportement. Alice sanglotait doucement, les joues envahis de grosses larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir tandis que Mike la serrait dans ses bras en lui chuchotait des rassurements. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il lui adressa un regard noir qui le dissuada de lâcher un mot. En revanche, la fillette ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué et repris ses explications :

-Et là, il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de moi. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus de me supporter. Il trouve que je suis trop prétentieuse. Il a ajouté qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais m'avoir eu pour sœur. Lily avait raison Mike. Il ne veut plus être mon grand frère. Et ça se trouve, Alex et Valou non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Ses sanglots s'accentuèrent. Toutes les craintes et tous les doutes qu'elle gardaient en elle depuis quelques jours ressortaient devant la personne en qui elle aurait toujours confiance.

-Chut, calme-toi. Calme-toi. Alice.

Malheureusement, la fillette ne réagissait pas, partie trop loin dans son délire. Continuant à lui parler d'une voix tranquille, le garçon se mit lors à parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

-Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ? Je faisais la gueule et toi tu jouais les petites filles boudeuses ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi j'étais d'aussi mauvais poil. Bien sûr, comme toi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Adrien m'avait traîné à cette réunion où je prévoyais de m'ennuyer mais surtout, il venait de m'engueuler. Bon tu le connais, mon oncle, il est super cool. Il m'a récupéré à ma naissance et m'a élevé depuis. Cependant, il ne m'avait jamais engueulé. Les gens ont du mal à y croire en général mais comme tu le sais je suis plutôt tranquille et agréable normalement.

Jacob qui était toujours en train d'écouter ne pu qu'acquiescer silencieusement. Effectivement, les gens ont du mal à y croire. Le petit texan était tout sauf tranquille et agréable. Chiant, insolent, insupportable, tels étaient les qualificatifs le décrivant mais alors surtout pas tranquille et agréable.

-Bref en temps normal, il n'avait pas à hausser le ton et je filais plutôt droit. Par conséquent, ce jour-là, c'était la première fois que je me faisais gronder. Il m'avait déjà sermonné, parfois à raison comme la fois où j'ai piraté l'ordinateur de la maîtresse pour voler les contrôles.

Un petit son se fit entendre parmi les sanglots. La fillette venait de pouffer à ces mots. Mike prit cela comme un encouragement et poursuivi son histoire.

-C'est ça moque toi, je suis sûre que tu as déjà fait ça aussi. On avait évaluation d'histoire sur la guerre d'indépendance. Je n'allais quand même pas perdre mon temps à apprendre ces bêtises. J'ai donc trouvé le sujet dans ses fichiers et j'ai appris le corrigé.

-Comment tu t'es fait pincer ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-J'ai été trop gourmand, il précisa voyant qu'elle ne saisissait pas, j'ai vendu le sujet à deux trois élèves et on m'a balancé. Inutile de dire que le cafard l'a payé très cher. En tout cas, ce jour là où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je m'étais fait gronder et n'avais pourtant rien fait d'aussi grave. Je trouvais que c'était une injustice.

Il fit à nouveau une pause. Alice l'observait à nouveau attentivement. Ses larmes coulaient toujours mais les sanglots s'étaient calmés. Sa diversion semblait marcher.

-C'était la première fois que je mettais mes compétences au service de quelqu'un. Tu sais c'était avant que Adrien change de boulot. On avait des problèmes d'argent et je le voyais faire des horaires de malade pour payer mes rendez-vous chez le psy et mon matériel électronique. J'avais donc pris mon vélo à la sortie de l'école et j'étais aller voir une entreprise. Je leur avais demandé de l'argent en échange que je travaille pour eux. Ils m'avaient bien entendu rigolé au nez,... les dix premières minutes. Ensuite, j'ai pris le contrôle de leur circuit électrique et ait mit l'ascenseur en panne. Finalement, ils m'ont donné mon premier boulot et je suis rentré à la maison fier de moi avec 200 dollars en poche. Mais quand j'ai voulu les lui passer il s'est mis en colère et m'a privé de repas. Il a fini par m'expliquer que ce n'était pas à moi de faire ça et j'ai compris qu'il était blessé, pensant que je ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'est pour ça que le lendemain quand on s'est rencontré j'étais d'hyper mauvaise humeur.

-Et finalement les choses se sont arrangés pour toi et tu as fait comprendre à ton oncle que ça te plaisir de faire ça et il t'a laissé faire.

-à condition de mettre l'agent sur un compte bancaire à mon nom. En plus quelque part c'est grâce à toi. C'est ton père qui a filer un travail puis qui a payer les formations d'Adrien.

Alice était déjà au courant de cela et Mike le savait pertinemment mais cela lui permettait de ramener la conversation sur ses rails d'origine.

-Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit dans ma lettre il y a deux semaines ?

-A propos de l'antenne réseau ?

-C'était dans cette lettre mais je parlais plutôt de ma théorie concernant ton frère. Enfin, théorie, c'est un grand mot car je suis persuadé qu'elle est exacte. J'en était presque au début mais maintenant, les informations que tu m'as données me l'ont corroboré.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'entendre Mikey (**)

-C'est pas grave, je vais te la donner quand même. En fait, je pense que si ton frère donne l'impression de t'en vouloir, c'est parce qu'il est jaloux.

-Jaloux ? répéta-t-elle incrédule. Mais de quoi ? Il a plein d'amis et est super social.

-Il est jaloux de toi. De toi et de vos frères. Alexander est beau et doué en sport. Tous ses camarades se pâment devant son regard et il est devenu semi-professionnel. Valentin est professionnel en boxe et ses études de lettre se passent si bien qu'il attire déjà les regards. Quant à toi, tu es intelligente c'est un fait. Tout le monde le sait et ta famille en premier lieu. Il est jaloux de vous car il n'a rien pour lui.

-Mike !

-Non mais sérieusement. Ton frère est super sympa mais il est on ne peu plus normal. Une intelligence dans la moyenne, des capacités physiques médiocre et une originalité proche du néant. Il est sympa mais il est plat. Regarde-nous, nous sommes des génies acclamés dans le monde entier et de grands scientifiques de renoms attendent que nous nous lancions sérieusement dans la rechercher afin de nous voir révolutionner le monde des mathématiques. Mais ton frère ? Il change de passion, comme de chemise et n'excelle en rien. Il y a eu le surf, le ski, l'histoire, l'économie, l'écriture, la poésie, et même les échecs que tu as été obligé d'abandonner pour ne pas lui faire d'ombre. A chaque fois qu'il se trouve une passion, où bien il l'abandonne par manque d'intérêt ou bien l'un d'entre vous commence pour passer du temps avec lui et le dépasse et comme il n'a aucune volonté, il abandonne.

 _(L'auteur n'insulte ici personne mais se place au contraire dans cette catégorie de personnes normales qui voit gravité autour d'eux des personnes talentueuses cultivant par la même en sa personne un sentiment d'infériorité assez désagréable à vivre.)_

Alice commençait à saisir ce que tenait de lui faire comprendre son ami.

-Et donc là, il a l'impression que tout recommence. On m'a proposé de tester son sport et il a eu peur que je le dépasse mais c'est débile ? On devrait se priver de tout pour ne pas le menacer. Mais il est quel âge sérieusement.

-Tous les humains sont comme ça tu sais, répliqua Mike avec humilité - et peut être un peu de prétention. Nous les élus devons-nous cacher pour survivre car la multitude ne supporte pas l'adversité. Montre-leur qu'ils sont les meilleurs et ce dans n'importe quel domaine, que ce soit dans l'assassinat d'araignée ou bien à Tetris et ils seront les plus heureux du monde.

-Mais alors c'est pour ça qu'il m'en veut et qu'il m'ignore. C'est dans son école que je vais aller. Il a peur et honte de moi ?

-C'est en tout cas ce que je pense.

Alice avait fini par dire à Mike qu'elle allait entrer dans une école dépendant du gouvernement où se trouvait son frère. Elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails et le garçon ne lui en avait pas voulu. Elle respectait ainsi la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait de ne jamais mentir à l'autre. Mike lui avait alors avoué que lui aussi avait été démarché pour intégrer une école gouvernementale. Étant donné ses états de services, la fillette supposait qu'il allait intégrer un quelconque centre de formation du FBI ou de la NSA. Après tout, le MI6 avais aussi tenté de la recruté.

Les deux enfants avaient alors continué à discuter au départ sous le regard de Jacob puis sans lui une fois qu'il se fut endormi et avaient mis tout à plats, les secrets et les non-dits, comblant ainsi les longues semaines passées l'un sans l'autre.

FIN FLASH-BACK.

Voilà comment Jacob avait rencontré la comparse de son petit camarade. La gamine n'était finalement pas si désagréable et avait une excellent influence sur son colocataire qui n'était finalement pas aussi imbuvable qu'il l'aurait craint.

Les deux enfants passaient ainsi leur soirée à jouer dehors avec les autres enfants puis à discuter de théorèmes mathématiques dans leurs chambre ou bien (et ce pour une raison que ni Kim ni Jale ne comprenait) à essayer de construire un prototype d'antenne réseau par leurs propres moyens.

* * *

 *** LSE= London Stock Exchange = la bourse de Londres**

 **** Pas Mickey ([miquet]) mais Mikey (Maïqui) je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dans ma tête j'imagine Alice l'appeler ainsi. Par contre, rien ne me vient à l'esprit pour Alice.**

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin de ce long chapitre (qui l'aurait été encore plus si je n'avais pas coupé). Le prochain coup, j'ai dans l'idée de caser papy et mamie Durlsey. J'essaye de voir ce que ça va donner.  
**

 **Donc pour voir ça, à la prochaine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser 😊)**

 **(C'est le chapitre 10 je veux 10 reviews) (Allez)(S'il vous plaît)(Vous préférez me donner 3000 reviews pour les 3000 mots?)**


	11. 11: Visite chez papy et mamie

**Salut, désolée pour le retard et la mauvaise qualité de ce dernier chapitre. L'explication est très simple, je l'ai trouvé vraiment dur à écrire. En revanche, j'ai profité de ces vacances pour pas mal avancer BAP.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierai BAP. Je ne pense pas que j'attendrai de l'avoir terminé parce que ça me motive de voir vos retours. Peut être que je publierai le premier chapitre au début de mes prochaines vacances (je suis de la dernière zone).**

 **Désolée pour ce dernier chapitre, je n'en suis absolument satisfaite et j'ai conscience que ça doit être frustrant pour vous mais je n'avais aucune inspiration et je ne voulais pas vous laissez cette historie comme ça donc voici une sorte de fin, la suite des aventures d'Alice sera dans BAP. Je tacherai de réécrire ce chapitre si l'inspiration me revient un jour. Je vous souhaite cependant une bonne lecture.  
**

 _ **Réponse aux reviewers anonymes :**_

 _ **Guest : Tu m'en vois ravie.**_

 _ **Guest/Babeth : Heureuse de voir que ça te plaît. Tu es l'une des rares personne à aimer ma petite Alice et ma vision des choses rejoint la tienne. 😊**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Visite chez papy et mamie.**

* * *

-Encore un petit peu de gâteau ?

-Oui s'il te plaît mamie, répondit Alice avec enthousiaste.

-Tu es vraiment la reine des gâteaux au chocolat, renchérit Alexander qui raffolait vraiment du moelleux au chocolat de sa grand-mère.

Les deux enfants avaient décidé de passer leur dimanche chez leurs grands-parents paternels. Plus précisément, la fillette avait harcelé son aîné jusqu'à qu'il accepte de l'accompagner. Le garçon n'ayant jamais pu refuser quoi que ce soit à sa sœur avait obtempéré et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à se lever à 8h un dimanche après une semaine entière d'entraînement et de matchs pour faire les deux heures de trajets en train qui les séparait de Little Whinging dans le Surrey.

-Comment va votre père ? demanda Pétunia. Dudlynouchet adoré ne donne que trop rarement de ses nouvelles.

Les frangins échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils avaient toujours un peu de mal à entendre le surnom dont était affublé leur père dans son enfance et bénissait ce dernier de leur avoir évité ce genre de sobriquet qu'ils jugeaient avilissant.

-Papa va très bien, finit pas répondre Alice. Il est très pris par Grunnings en ce moment. Il a réussi à conquérir un nouveau marché et l'entreprise fonctionne très bien malheureusement cela accapare tout son temps.

Vernon qui avait pris sa retraite il y a quelques années étaient toujours fier de voir la manière dont son fils avait réussi à reprendre l'entreprise et à la faire prospérer. Le seul bémol qu'il voyait était qu'aucun de ses petits enfants ne semblaient décidé à reprendre les rênes de la compagnie.

-Valentin refuse toujours de prendre sa place dans l'entreprise ? demanda-t-il aux enfants.

-Oui, répondit Alex. Il veut être boxeur et a choisi comme « véritable » métier de devenir professeur. Je dois avouer qu'il est assez doué dans ce domaine. C'est un vrai pédagogue. Crois-le ou non mais il a réussi à me faire lire Oliver Twist de Dickens et j'ai adoré.

-Effectivement, répliqua Pétunia amusée, c'est une sorte d'exploit. Habituellement c'est ta sœur qui réalise ce genre de miracles.

-Quant à moi, reprit le garçon en rigolant, je pense qu'il faudrait être suicidaire pour me confier un poste dans l'entreprise. J'ai été très content de la trouver pour mon stage mais sinon, je préfère me concentrer sur le football. Si j'échoue je me convertirai en éducateur sportif. Je préfère rester dans ce domaine.

-Pour ma part, précisa Alice, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère faire de la recherche en mathématique avec Mike que de faire de l'argent.

-D'ailleurs à ce sujet, j'ai appris pour votre victoire à toi et à ce garçon lors des olympiades. Tu fais honneur à notre famille ma chérie.

-Avec Mike on a trop géré. On a eu 41 points sur 42. Ce n'est pas le record mais on conserve celui des plus jeunes participants. Moi j'ai perdu des points sur l'exercice 2. Ma démonstration n'était pas assez complète. Je l'ai fait en grande partie dans ma tête et je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire de la reproduire sur la feuille. Par contre j'ai eu score parfait aux trois autres exercices.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Des bribes de conversations lui revinrent en mémoire : _« Quoi qu'il arrive tu attires la couverture à toi pour faire ton intéressante » « Toi ! Toi ! Toi ! Mais tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ? » « Si ton frère donne l'impression de t'en vouloir c'est parce qu'il est jaloux » « Nous les élus nous devons nous cacher pour survivre car la multitude ne supporte pas l'adversité »_

Mike le lui avait dit, pour que les gens l'apprécient plus, elle allait devoir se débarrasser de cette image de gamine capricieuse et prétentieuse qui lui collait à la peau.

-En tout cas, reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était, on s'est bien amusé. L'un des jours avec Mike on a joué au foot avec les brésiliens et les ukrainiens. Tu sais Alex, je ne suis pas une bonne élève. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit mais la seule chose que j'ai réussie à faire c'est filer le ballon à l'autre équipe.

Alexander observa sa sœur attentivement quelques instants. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il sentait que quelque chose l'avait mis mal à l'aise et cela se ressentait dans son comportement. Alice n'avouait jamais ses faiblesses et surtout lorsque personne ne les connaissait.

-Je suis contente de voir que ça t'a plu, dit Pétunia. Tu n'es pas trop triste que ce soit fini ?

-Un peu mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses. J'ai déjà pu en profiter bien plus que d'autres. J'ai eu de la chance. C'est bien je trouve que ça existe.

-Et toi mon grand comment se passe ton stage ? demanda alors Vernon à son petit-fils.

-Plutôt bien. Le coach me trouve plutôt sérieux. On a réussi un match contre le centre de formation d'Arsenal jeudi et un recruteur de la fédération britannique de football a été assez intéressé par mes talents. Il va assister aux entraînements cette semaine et si je le convaincs, je décrocherai peut-être ma place pour la coupe du monde à Rio en Septembre.

-Rio c'était si bien. Je me souviens quand j'y étais il y a deux ans pour les olympiades… Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir Alexander. Tu es le meilleur.

-J'espère.

-Dommage que Malcolm se soit trouver une passion pour l'art, soupira Vernon. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien à l'école et aurait pu reprendre l'affaire lui. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était rentré. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous ?

Il loupa le magnifique regard paniqué que lança Alexander à sa sœur. Il ne savait pas ce que leurs grands-parents savaient ou non. Cependant, il avait bien remarqué que son frère et sa sœur ne s'était pas parlé depuis la dispute du début du mois de juillet chez oncle Harry. Depuis, Alice semblait avoir compris que Malcolm lui en voulait et refusait de l'approcher. Valentin et leur père pensaient qu'elle lui faisait la gueule et que sa rancune l'empêchait de pardonner à son frère mais Alexander pensait autre chose. Pour lui, sa sœur avait été blessée par les mots de Malcolm et pensait sincèrement qu'il ne voulait pas la voir. Le blond soupira, sa sœur avait beau être un petit génie, elle se méprenait totalement et même lui ne parvenait pas à la convaincre. Bon, au moins ils allaient entrer dans le même établissement ils pourraient se rabibocher là-bas.

-Il est en vacances chez Oncle Harry, fit finalement Alice sachant que ça dissuaderait ses aïeux de poser plus de questions.

Si les relations entre Dudley et Harry s'étaient arrangées avec le temps, l'homme ne s'était pas pour autant rapprochés de ses oncles et tantes. Il ne leur pardonnait pas – et on le comprenait – ce qui lui avait fait subir durant son enfance. Pétunia qui aurait bien aimé se rapprocher de son neveu et s'en voulait le regrettait un peu mais n'osait rien faire pour changer les choses.

-Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, annonça Alice sortant sa grand-mère de ses pensées.

-Nous t'écoutons.

Alice avait longtemps réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle le leur avoue. Leur opinion et leur soutien lui importait beaucoup et elle ne supportait pas de leur mentir surtout qu'elle n'y était pas obligée.

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais Malcolm croit être capable de faire de la magie, annonça-t-elle pendant que son frère blêmissait se demandant où elle voulait en venir. C'est pour ça qu'il passe les vacances chez oncle Harry. Il parait qu'il est lui aussi un sorcier. Il allait dans le collège de magie lui aussi ?

Il y eut alors un énorme blanc. Vernon et Pétunia se regardaient attentivement semblant tenir un conciliabule sur le comportement à adopter. Quant à Alexander il regardait sa sœur d'un air désapprobateur. Il avait compris son plan, bien entendu. Il était son frère et était habitué depuis le temps. Pour lui, tout était clair, sa sœur détournait l'attention de leurs grands parents afin d'évaluer leur réaction pour voir ensuite si elle leurs faisait ses aveux. Brillant mais malhonnête. Bien qu'étant en froid avec son frère, Alexander n'approuvait qu'elle le jette ainsi en pâture à ses grands parents

-Oui, répondit finalement Pétunia pendant que Vernon s'absentait pour « téléphoner ». Oui Harry est un sorcier.

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Après tout, Alice se souvenait très bien de tous les encouragements que ses grands-parents lui avaient prodigués lorsqu'elle avait commencé à étudier les mathématiques arguant que « ça au moins c'était du sérieux » alors qu'ils réprimaient Malcolm lorsqu'ils lisaient des histoires de dragons ou de fées.

-Au début si, admit Pétunia. La mère d'Harry, ma petite sœur était une sorcière je lui en aie voulu pendant des années. Alors quand son fils s'est mis à déclarer le même genre de don je me suis mis à le détester et je me suis comporté de manière abjecte avec lui.

Alexander déglutit bruyamment. Il n'imaginait que trop bien de quoi était capable sa grand-mère. C'était bien d'elle que sa princesse avait hérité son caractère de merde et sa capacité à faire craquer n'importe qui. Il se souvenait parfaitement comment avait agi Pétunia des années auparavant lorsque ses nouveaux voisins ne lui convenaient pas.

-Tu t'en veux ?

-Un peu mais je ne peux rien n'y changer.

Les deux enfants reprirent un peu de gâteau le temps de dissiper l'ambiance pesante qui avait envahie le salon. Vernon revint finalement décrétant avoir fini de téléphoner mais les expressions de sa femme et de ses petits-enfants montraient bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes.

-Et Malcolm ? demanda-t-elle. Vous étiez au courant pour lui ?

-Non, répondit Vernon. Mais ne t'en fais pas mon comportement ne va pas changer avec ton frère. Nous avons été stupide jadis avec Harry, nous ne reproduirons pas cette erreur. Malcolm est notre petit fils, nous l'aimerons quoi qu'il arrive.

Alice soupira soulagée par ces paroles. Alexander même s'il le cachait l'était également. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à consoler sa petite sœur après un rejet de leur grands-parents.

-Cependant, reprirent leurs grand-parents, que ce vaurien d'Harry ne s'attende pas à recevoir des excuses, nous l'avons recueilli après tout.

Les enfants sourirent devant tant de mauvaise foi.

-Papy, Mamie c'est bien que vous le preniez comme ça. En effet, d'après papa je suis les traces de mon grand frère.

-Comment ça ?

-Papa pense que je suis moi aussi capable de faire de la magie et j'entrerai dans ce collège de magie à la prochaine rentrée.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse négative. Cela dit, elle ne reçut aucune réponse tout court. Ses deux grands parents se contentant de la regarder fixement. Après tout il fallait les comprendre, elle était connue pour ses éclats de colère face au surnaturel et aux personnes se revendiquant comme y croyant

-C'est… surprenant, finit par lâcher son grand-père. Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie. Je me demande juste comment tu as réussi à avaler ça.

-J'ai eu du mal, admit-elle. Mais j'ai rencontré les bonnes personnes. Je suis contente de voir que ça ne vous dérange pas.

Enfin, elle allait pouvoir accepter sa magie et se préparer plus sereinement à son entrée dans ce collège de magie. Prochaine étape : apprendre à se lier à d'autres personnes, qui ne font pas partie de sa famille ni d'une quelconque organisation pour surdoués. Les olympiades internationales de mathématiques étaient terminées, et ce, pour toujours. Avec Mike, ils avaient fait bonne figure lors de la soirée de clôture, mais au fond d'eux, ils déprimaient. Les olympiades les avaient accompagnées durant quatre ans et les avaient vus grandir. Maintenant, du haut de leurs onze ans, ils étaient considérés comme des grands. Une page s'était tournée, rien ne serait plus comme avant, à eux désormais de prendre leur vie en main et d'aller de l'avant.

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin de Alice Dursley. Comme précisé plus tôt, BAP est en cours d'écriture et j'ai en ce moment pas mal de motivation pour la continuer (même si la rentrée de demain me posera sûrement problème).  
**

 **Sur ce merci à tous pour vos encouragement et m'avoir suivie sur ces quelques chapitres. A la prochaine!**


	12. 12: Le pilier familial

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Me voici de retour pour poser un point final à ma série Alice Dursley. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour autant. A ce court épilogue succédera dès la semaine prochaine le chapitre 1 de Bienvenue à Poudlard.**

 **Je sais bien que je ne réponds pas à toutes les interrogations (il faut bien en garder pour la véritable historie) mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera.**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviewers anonymes:**

 _ **Isa :** Pour Vernon et Pétunia, on va dire que pour moi, ils ont fortement contribué au caractère si doux, humble et généreux d'Alice. Ils adorent leur petite fille et ne vont pas la renier pour si peu. Dans mon esprit, Pétunia n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise et il est normal qu'elle éprouve du remord. (Pour Vernon en revanche je ne me prononce pas)._

 _Nous verrons si dans le futur je parviendrai à te faire aimer Alice… (beau défi en perspective.)_

 _Désolée, pas de magie dans ce chapitre, en revanche dès la semaine prochaine Alice reviens et arrive véritablement dans le monde magique. Elle rencontrera alors d'autres enfants que Mike, ses frères et Hugo Weasley._

* * *

 **Épilogue : Le pilier familial.**

* * *

Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, Valentin Dursley était l'aîné de la fratrie Dursley. Il avait vu grandir chacun de ses frères et sœur. Il avait été là pour les premiers pas d'Alice, avait donné son premier biberon à Malcolm et avait chanté des berceuses pour endormir Alexander. Il avait aussi été là pour les petits et gros chagrins. Il avait été là pour consoler Alexander lorsque Kola le chien de la famille était mort lorsqu'ils étaient petits, mais il avait aussi été présent pour soulager Malcolm à l'hôpital lors de sa crise d'appendicite ou Alice lorsqu'elle revenait en pleurs de l'école primaire après que les autres enfants se soient moqués d'elle. Et bien sur, c'était sur lui que c'était appuyé les plus jeunes à la mort de leur mère, cinq ans auparavant. Depuis toujours, Valentin veillait sur ses cadets, quand bien même il aurait parfois eu lui aussi besoin de souffler. Car il savait qu'il constituait le pilier inébranlable de la famille, encore plus que leur père qui s'était parfois laissé débordé par les problèmes qui était apparus.

Le jeune adulte était très observateur et avait découvert les uns après les autres les dons de sa fratrie. Il avait ainsi remarqué le talent d'Alexander pour le foot lorsqu'il l'affrontait à l'âge de huit ans. Il était aussi celui qui avait découvert le don d'Alice pour les maths. Enfin, bien qu'il feignait d'ignorer l'existence du surnaturel, c'est bien lui qui avait compris le premier que son dernier frère possédait la capacité de faire de la magie.

Cependant, le garçon n'avait jamais soupçonné sa sœur d'en être capable également. Il avait beau retourner ses souvenirs dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer un seul moment où elle aurait effectué les mêmes actes de magie accidentelle que Malcolm. Et bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais fait depuis l'incendie dont tous ignoraient la réelle nature, Valentin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher d'avoir été aussi aveugle.

Après tout, s'il l'avait remarqué, Malcolm aurait été préparé à la venue de sa sœur dans ce monde et ne lui aurait pas tenue de propos aussi durs. Alors Alice n'aurait pas perdue confiance en soi et en ses frères. En effet, même si elle le cachait, Valentin voyait bien qu'elle doutait et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de leur amour pour elle. Le seul point positif s'il y en avait un serait la remise en question amorcée par la fillette et qui lui serait certainement très utile par la suite. Mais, bon il n'était pas obligatoire de lui annoncer qu' « elle saoulait tout le monde » pour cela.

Désormais, les deux plus jeune étaient en froid. Alice craignait que son frère ne la repousse et n'osait pas l'approcher. Elle en profitait pour travailleur sur son comportement et si il en jugeait par les échos d'Oncle Harry, elle parvenait peu à peu à abaisser ses défenses et acceptaient de se lier à d'autres enfants que Mike. Il avait d'ailleurs entendu parler de son amitié naissante avec Hugo, le fils de la famille dans laquelle logeait sa sœur durant la semaine et cela le réjouissait – Alex ne semblait bizarrement pas partager son enthousiasme. Quant à Malcolm, il n'allait pas non plus vers sa sœur. D'une part, il lui en voulait toujours de son comportement – certes un peu exagéré – et conservait une certaine rancœur teintée de jalousie. D'autre part, il s'en voulait des mots cruels qu'il lui avait adressés et craignait qu'elle lui en veuille. Il semblait toutefois profiter de ses vacances et pour l'avoir revu régulièrement au cours de celles-ci, Valentin pouvait assurer que Poudlard avait eu une bonne influence sur lui. Il était plus mature, plus affirmé aussi, et surtout plus joyeux.

Finalement, songeait-il, ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée de les renvoyer tout les deux dans cet établissement. La distance avec leur famille, allait sûrement conduire les enfants à se rapprocher et peut-être à reconstruire des liens aussi forts qu'ils l'étaient avant. Enfin, ... il était plus que probable qu'Alice s'entête dans son coin et n'ose faire le premier pas, mais il comptait sur Malcolm pour faire le travail. Il était censé être courageux après tout, non ? N'était-ce pas le trait de caractère de sa maison, les Gryffondors ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures d'Alice Dursley la nièce surdouée d'Harry Potter.**


	13. Après-Propos

**Salut à tous.**

 **Juste un petit message pour prévenir ceux que ça intéresse que la suite d'Alice Dursley est sortie. Cela s'appelle Bienvenue à Poudlard (BAP) et vous pouvez y accéder via mon profil.**

 **Vous pourrez alors découvrir la rentrée d'Alice à Poudlard, sa première année, ses amitiés, et l'évolution de sa relation avec ses frères.  
**

 **Encore merci pour votre soutien lors d'Alice Dursley.**

 **En espérant vous revoir bientôt sur BAP.**


End file.
